You Only Get One First Time
by DAgron01
Summary: Spoilers through The First Time.  After Rachel regrets sleeping with Finn, she shows up unexpectedly at Quinn's house.  The blonde has to comfort the girl as they embark on a friendship and eventually more.  Faberry.
1. Prologue

**A/N: I had this in my head after watching tonight's episode and thought I'd write it down. Let me know what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or anything about it (including Breadstix)**

**You Only Get One First Time**

**(Prologue)**

Quinn was sitting alone in her room. She had gone to the after party for the play and watched as Rachel left early to go see Finn. Part of her wished she would have followed her out into the parking lot to talk so more sense into her. After the girls all had their conversation about whether or not Rachel should give her virginity to Finn, she couldn't stop thinking about the girl. She didn't know why.

She and Santana almost had Rachel convinced to wait until Tina had to open her big mouth. True love this and making love not sex, blah, blah, blah. Quinn could tell that Rachel bought into it, the brunette diva was a die hard romantic. She saw it on the girl's face when she left Breadstix. And yet again, as she is sitting alone in her room, Quinn is wondering why she even cares. She is completely over Finn, right? Then why would she care that he's probably sleeping with Rachel right now?

As Quinn was getting changed for bed, the doorbell rang throughout the house. She looked at the clock in her room and saw that it was nearly midnight. Shaking her head of all her previous musings, she slowly walked downstairs to answer the front door. Peeking through the peephole, she noticed a shivering Rachel standing outside on the front steps.

Ripping the door open, Quinn startled the tiny brunette. "Rachel?" She looked around for the diva's car but found none. "How'd you get here?"

"I walked."

"It's freezing outside." She hurried toward Rachel, and quickly tried rubbing some warmth into the girl's arms. "You're freezing. Come inside."

Leading the brunette by the hand, the blonde sat the shivering girl on the couch and rushed to the kitchen to make some hot chocolate. She came back into the living room a few minutes later with two mugs and a large blanket. As she handed one hot chocolate to Rachel and put the other on the coffee table, she sat on the couch beside the diva and covered them both up.

"Thanks." Rachel said in a small voice.

Quinn nodded with a smile and reached for her own mug. She sipped it quietly as she watched the other girl in silence. Rachel didn't speak again until she had finished her drink. She slowly set the empty mug on the table top and cuddled back into the sheets. And after heaving out a loud sigh, she spoke quietly into the silence. "You were right."

Quinn leaned closer to the brunette, as if trying to make sure she heard the girl correctly. "About what?" She hated that she asked the question, because she knew the answer would probably hurt her.

"I should have waited. I listened to you guys and then Tina said that if it's love, it's wonderful. And he was so sad today; I wanted to make him feel better." Rachel wouldn't even look at Quinn as she talked, but the blonde could see tears form in the big, brown eyes.

Quinn took a shaky breath before continuing. "So you and Finn?"

Rachel nodded. "I thought I was ready. I thought that if we were in love it'd be okay. But…" Her tears fell as she spoke and she had yet to look toward the blonde.

Quinn nodded in understanding, hoping Rachel wouldn't continue. She knew exactly what if felt like to regret sleeping with someone. Then it hit her. "You, were you safe?"

The diva nodded sadly and turned to look at Quinn for the first time since she got there. "But you were right. It takes something from you that you can never get back. Quinn, I was willing to sleep with him because I wanted to be a better actor and ended up sleeping with him because he got rejected by a recruiter." The tears were free flowing as the girl started to sob. "I was his consolation prize."

Quinn slowly moved her hand across the blanket and gripped onto Rachel's hand. The girl was no longer shivering, but she still trembled at the touch. "Oh, Rachel." Her voice was calm and soothing.

"I'm a whore Quinn. I used sex as a bargaining chip. I threw my virginity away."

"No, you're not." Quinn squeezed the girl's hand gently before she pulled the girl into her. The embrace wasn't as awkward as Quinn thought it should have been. They were barely friends. Why did Rachel come to her anyway?

"I wish I had listened to you. You understood the consequences more than anyone. I wanted to listen to you, but…"

"Hey, it's okay." She started rubbing soothing circles on the brunette's back.

Rachel sniffled and looked up at Quinn. "Is it okay? You said that it's like losing a piece of yourself. Can you ever really get it back? Have you?"

Quinn couldn't lie to Rachel, not when the girl was watching her with her innocent doe eyes. "Not yet. But I think if you are with the right person, that you gain that piece back. Being with someone special makes all the hurt go away. That's what I'm hoping for, anyway. Maybe he's not that person for you Rachel. Maybe he never was."


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee **

**You Only Get One First Time**

**Chapter 1**

They sat in silence for awhile, though it wasn't awkward. Quinn was still holding onto Rachel, suddenly she shot forward and startled the brunette.

"Rachel, I am so sorry!"

The diva looked at Quinn strangely. "For what Quinn?"

"The Hot Chocolate. You're Vegan."

Rachel let out a humorless laugh causing the blonde's eyebrow to arch dangerously high. "After Finn and I had sex, he apologized for feeding me meat. He forgot I was vegan and I thought it was a vegan substitute."

Quinn shook her head, and then frowned. "Why'd you drink the Hot Chocolate?"

"Because I was cold and you offered it to me." Rachel took a deep breath and held it in before slowly releasing it. "I think maybe the things I thought were important aren't so important and I've been taking some things for granted."

Quinn leaned back into the couch; she and Rachel were close but no longer touching. "What do you mean?"

"I was going to wait till I was 25 or at least until I won a Tony."

Quinn grinned a bit, that sounded just like Rachel.

"I thought that winning National's would be the highlight of my school career and I threw all that away for a stupid kiss." The brunette continued. "And I'm Vegan but my boyfriend, who loves me, forgot and fed me real meat. And the worst part about it is that I liked it."

Quinn's grin faltered. "You know, it sounds like you've been changing everything about yourself for a boy."

Rachel considered it and nodded sadly. "Yes, it does sound that way."

Quinn once again reached for the brunette's hand, she dismissed the voice in her head that told her she liked the way the smaller girl's hand fit in her own, and started drawing patterns in the palm of her hand. She smirked when she felt Rachel shudder. She remained quiet as she intently watched what she was doing.

"And yet you also drank the hot chocolate." Quinn finally stated when Rachel had remained silent. She pulled her eyes from their connected hands and looked into the brunette's eyes. "Why?"

Rachel shifted uncomfortably but kept her hand in Quinn's. "I don't know. I guess I really wanted to."

For some reason when Rachel answered, it seemed to Quinn as if she were talking about something else entirely. She decided to fish for information. "So why me?" Rachel flinched at the question, but then looked confused. "Why did you come here after…tonight?"

"I knew you'd understand. Or I hoped you would."

"I do."

"At first I thought maybe you wanted me to wait because you still wanted Finn…" She noticed that Quinn looked about ready to protest, so she quickly finished speaking. "But then I realized that you really were trying to help me. Santana and Brittany they were will…less than helpful. You really are a great friend, Quinn."

Quinn's fingers paused, now only resting in Rachel's palm. "Yes, friends." She cleared her throat. "We are friends, Rachel."


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or iPhone**

**Chapter 2**

Quinn was fidgeting as silence enveloped them. Rachel noticed that the blonde seemed uncomfortable, so she sat up on the edge of the couch and uncovered herself from the blanket. "Thank you for listening Quinn, I really appreciate it. And I apologize about the hour at which I appeared it really was rather inconsiderate now that I think about it. So, again, thank you and I guess I'll get going."

It took Quinn a few moments to decipher that Rachel was planning on leaving. She shot off of the couch. "Wait, it's getting late and you walked here."

Realization dawned on the brunette's face as she slumped backwards further onto the couch. "You're right. I am a complete mess. I hate to have to ask, but would you be willing to drive me home?"

Quinn shuffled from one foot to another. How could she turn the girl down? She was never able to turn this girl down; however, she really wanted her to stay longer. "How about we watch a movie, and then I'll bring you home? It's just, you're still upset and I wouldn't want to just leave you alone like that." She sputtered out the words but at least they were intelligible. Sort of.

Rachel furrowed her eyes in concentration as she bit her bottom lip. Quinn quickly dismissed the idea that Rachel currently looked absolutely adorable. She forced herself to look away from the brunette. "As much as I appreciate the offer Quinn, it would be significantly later when a movie finished and I'd hate to make you drive me home then. I assure you that I'll be okay."

Quinn slowly drew her eyes back to the brown orbs that were watching her carefully. The blonde sighed. "What if I said that _I _didn't want to be alone?" Her eyes watered a bit and she hated herself for her weakness.

Rachel scooted forward so she could reach the blonde; she touched her forearm gently causing goosebumps to rise on the otherwise flawless skin. "Quinn?"

"My mom's out of town this weekend, though it isn't like she's here when she is here." Quinn mumbled the last part more to herself than to Rachel.

Electricity shot throughout her body as Rachel's hand rubbed her arm softly. Eventually the movement in the brunette's hand stopped as she grabbed Quinn's arm and pulled the girl back on the couch.

Quinn obeyed as Rachel gently pulled her to sit with her on the sofa. She never took her eyes off the brown ones that were trying to comfort her.

"I'll stay…" Rachel smiled sadly before it turned into a mischievous smirk. "If…I get to pick out the movie."

Quinn laughed even as a few tears fell. "Fine." She tried to make it sound like she was giving in, but the thought of not being alone was enough to make even sitting through a musical more than bearable. Her stomach tightened at the thought that not only was she no longer alone, but she was with Rachel freaking Berry and actually excited about it. She closed her eyes tightly trying to understand what that might mean, before abruptly shaking her head of the thought.

They cuddled into each other and spread the blanket back over them. Quinn handed Rachel the remote. "Go ahead and order something, your choice."

They both smiled as the brunette turned the TV on and scrolled down a list of movies available for purchase. She wasn't really paying attention; honestly, she was more interested in what Quinn had told her. Rachel had gone through the entire list at least three times as she kept sneaking glances at the blonde beside her.

Quinn shook her head with a grin. "What?"

Rachel's finger paused on the remote as she turned to face the girl. "What?"

"Are you going to pick a movie or keep staring at me, because it's kind of creepy Rach."

The brunette smiled widely, her white teeth shinning brightly. Quinn couldn't keep her eyes from being drawn to the girl's mouth. Her breath hitched as she took in Rachel's plump lips. She closed her eyes quickly as she asked, "What's got you so happy all of a sudden? I basically called you a creeper."

"You also called me, Rach." The blonde blushed having not realized the slip up. Rachel bumped her shoulder into Quinn's playfully. "I like it actually."

"Well, I don't like you're staring!" Quinn huffed before grabbing the remote from Rachel. "And since you have yet to pick a movie, I guess it's my turn."

She intently scanned through the movie selections as she purposefully avoided the gaze of the brunette who was now leaning into her. "Quinn?"

"Hmm?" The blonde answered without taking her eyes off the screen.

"If you don't want to spend the entire weekend here, alone, why don't you come stay with me?"

Quinn accidentally dropped the remote. She slowly reached for it as she let out a breath she was surprised to know she was holding. When she placed the remote safely on the coffee table, she adjusted her body so that she was facing the brunette directly. "Stay with you? In your house? All weekend? Rachel that's crazy, we only just started being civil to each other. We'll kill each other."

"No we won't."

"Ok, I'll rephrase. I'll probably kill you." She smirked as she raised an eyebrow at the tiny brunette.

"Just don't forget to bring your iPhone, it'll tell you where to hide my body."

Both girls broke into giggles. Quinn leaned back against the couch and let her head fall on Rachel's shoulder. They sighed in contentment. "So are we watching a movie or what?" The blonde finally asked after several long minutes of silence. She waited a moment or two for the brunette to answer but she never did. "Rach?"

When Quinn lifted her head up to look at the girl, she saw that Rachel was sleeping. A genuine smile graced the blonde's features as she curled further into the brunette, wrapping her arms around the smaller girl's waist to pull her closer. Sleep soon claimed her too.

**A/N: I don't intend to delve into the Shelby/Beth storyline in this story as I have two other stories already dealing heavily with that issue. This story will remain light and probably shorter than my other ones. I hope that's okay :)**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee (otherwise I'd probably be rich and dating Dianna Agron)**

**Chapter 3:**

Rachel woke first but as she pulled herself out of her pleasant slumber she remembered with startling clarity the events of the previous night. She groaned softly as she opened her eyes. She was startled at first, to feel Quinn's arms wrapped around her, but it made her feel so…safe that she smiled at the thought before snuggling closer into the blonde and letting sleep carry her away again.

When Quinn was regaining consciousness, before she was fully awake, she nuzzled her face into Rachel's hair as the scent of lilacs enveloped her. She moaned as the pleasant smell overtook her but awakened with a start at the reality of what it might mean. She leapt off the couch so quickly that Rachel nearly rolled off the couch with her.

As Rachel rubbed the sleep from her eyes, she looked questioningly at Quinn. "What's wrong?"

"I…ah…" At times like these she really wished she was a better liar. Or that Rachel was as gullible as Finn and Sam. "I had a bad dream. I get nightmares…sometimes…sorry?"

Rachel smiled sweetly at Quinn's nervousness. It was sort of adorable how the poor girl was so scared of her dreams. Then the thought hit her. "Oh, Quinn. It must be awful here alone when you struggle with nightmares. No wonder you didn't want to be alone. Well you are more than welcome to stay over at my house whenever your mom is out of town." Her eyes were so full of concern that Quinn felt bad for lying. Well, not too bad because it was a good excuse to stay the night at Rachel's after all.

Quinn shifted uneasily as she ran her hands through her hair. "Yeah, well, thanks. Speaking of, is the offer still available to stay the weekend with you?"

"Of course. As soon as you're packed we'll head back to my house and have breakfast with my dads."

Quinn nodded and went to walk up the stairs when she noticed that Rachel was still where she left her. "Aren't you coming?"

Rachel hurriedly got up and followed Quinn into the blonde's bedroom. Rachel took in the girl's room. It was bright read and there was a picture of Jesus on the wall. She raised an eyebrow; Quinn noticed the look on Rachel's face and raised her own eyebrow in challenge. "What is it Berry?"

"Oh, come on, we're already back to Berry?" Rachel smirked then shrugged her shoulders. "Just not quite what I expected and somehow just as I pictured it."

"You pictured my bedroom, _Berry._" She grinned mischievously.

Rachel rolled her eyes before walking over to the blonde's bed. She sat down carefully on the edge with her feet placed neatly on the floor. Quinn watched her bemused as she shook her head, grin still firmly in place, and went about packing for her little adventure.

It only took about 15 minutes for Quinn to pack, change her clothes and for the girls to arrive at the Berry home. When they walked through the front door, they were overwhelmed with the smell of eggs, bacon, toast, and vegan pancakes wafting through the house.

When the girls entered the kitchen, the men looked up to greet their daughter but were surprised to see Quinn accompanying her. "Quinn?" Michael smiled. "It's been awhile, we've missed you around here."

Quinn smiled politely at Michael. Coming to hang out with Rachel was begrudgingly the only thing good about _that _summer. A part of her missed it…missed this. She really did love Rachel's dads. "It's nice to finally be back." She replied honestly.

Rachel beamed at Quinn's response before kissing each of her dads on the cheek.

"How was the after party, sweetheart?" Jeremiah asked.

Rachel stiffened for a second before drawing in a large breath to buy time. Releasing the air from her lungs, she answered cheerfully. "Great. I had a wonderful time with my friends. Thanks for letting me stay the night."

"No problem. How is Mercedes these days?" Michael asked without looking up from the frying pan.

Quinn raised her eyebrow at Rachel. The brunette refused to acknowledge her however, as she answered her dad. "She's good. Hey dad, Quinn is home alone for the weekend and I invited her over, we're just going to put her stuff in the guest room." She spoke so quickly leaving no room for reply before she grabbed Quinn's hand and led her up the stairs. Both girls ignored the bolt of electricity that shot down their spine as soon as their hands touched.

Once safely in the guest room, Quinn shook her head and sighed. "Your parents think you stayed the night over at Mercedes' house instead of with Finn."

Rachel dropped the girl's hand, both immediately missing the sensation of contact. Quinn rolled her eyes. "And you never told them about you and Mercedes being on the outs, because…?"

"I don't disclose every personal detail of my life with them, Quinn. Besides, she's sort of a built-in alibi being my only friend besides Kurt and I don't get to stay there because Finn lives there too."

Quinn nodded but frowned at the revelation. "Everyone in glee is your friend Rachel."

"I know, to an extent, that that is true. But Mercedes is who my dads know, so…"

While they stood in silence, Quinn took the time to look around the room. Even though she and Rachel had hung out during the summer before junior year, neither ever stayed overnight at each other's house. In fact, Quinn never had Rachel in her bedroom until today.

Eventually the girls made their way back down stairs and ate breakfast with Rachel's dads. After they had finished clearing the table, Jeremiah addressed them. "So, what are you girls planning for today?"

Quinn looked at Rachel; the girl always had a plan. She was surprised when she saw Rachel shrug. "I don't know, we haven't thought that far ahead."

Quinn chuckled when both men feigned shock at their daughter's lack of planning. Rachel huffed and crossed her arms over her chest in defiance. "Or maybe I was just planning on letting Quinn decide as she is the guest after all."

Michael and Jeremiah soon joined Quinn in laughter. Rachel performed a perfect diva storm out leaving the three to continue their laughing. After about 10 minutes when Rachel had still not returned, Quinn excused herself to go look for her. She knocked on the girl's bedroom door.

"Rachel, come on, it was just for fun."

Rachel ripped the door open and was wearing different clothes, if you could call them that. She was sporting short black shorts that were more revealing than any of her skirts ever were, and a black tank top to match. Quinn's breath hitched.

Rachel rolled her eyes at the blonde's words, failing to miss her troubled breathing as she pushed the door open for her to enter. "I wasn't up here pouting, I was about to get dressed when I realized that I was neglecting my elliptical workout. So I sort of got side tracked. Sorry."

Quinn's mouth was still dry, so she was unable to reply.

"I'll change quick and…" Rachel replied reaching for the hem of her sweaty shirt.

"No! You're fine…th-that's fine." Quinn stammered.

Rachel looked at her skeptically. "I was working out Quinn; I'll just jump in the shower and be back quickly. Make yourself at home." Rachel was gone before Quinn could protest.

The flustered blonde fell on Rachel's bed face first and screamed into the pillow. When she turned over to lie on her back she saw Rachel watching her amusedly. The blonde's face flushed instantly.

"I forgot my clothes." The brunette offered as she walked to her dresser and pulled out a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt. Then she was gone again.

"What is wrong with me?" Quinn asked the empty room.

**A/N: As you can probably tell by my many updates this evening that work was SLOW. Anyway, my misery is your benefit…**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: I cannot believe the overwhelming response to this story, especially since it was written in the spur of the moment as a direct result for my disappointment in the show. So from the bottom of my heart, thank you! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any music mentioned.**

**Chapter 4**

When Rachel returned to her bedroom, Quinn was looking at all the pictures and posters on the wall. She had replaced quite a few since the last time she was in this room. "You did make the cut."

Quinn jumped at the sound of the diva's voice, and turned toward her quickly. Her eyes raked in the girl before she spoke. "You're dripping."

The blonde blushed when she realized what it may have sounded like. She cleared her throat because it felt a bit dry and winced when her words came out huskily. "Your wet…" Rachel raised an eyebrow; Quinn chewed her bottom lip as she continued. "hair is dripping all over the floor."

Rachel looked down before excusing herself to go back to the bathroom. While she was gone, Quinn took several quick breaths to try and calm herself down. Rachel re-entered the room. The brunette's hair was still damp so she was towel drying it as she addressed the blonde. "Like I was saying…" She pointed at the wall. "You made the cut."

Quinn turned around and saw the picture Rachel was pointing to. She squinted to see it better. It was a group photo of the club performing 'Born this Way.' Everyone was wearing their white t-shirts. "Why this picture?" Quinn asked.

"Because, it was when I finally accepted myself. That day I was happier than all the competitions I won combined. Except maybe last year after Regional's when we won and you all chose me as MVP."

Quinn smiled. "But this is the only picture I'm in?" She asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"It wasn't like you were lining up to get your picture taken with me, Quinn." Rachel replied as she tossed the wet towel over the chair by her desk.

The silence in the room was getting heavy and was causing Quinn's chest to tighten. "I'm sorry, Rachel."

"Quinn, I wasn't fishing for an apology. You asked why I didn't have more photos of you on my wall. I told you." She looked at the girl compassionately, before turning and rummaging through her desk drawer. Upon pulling out a camera, she looked back at the blonde. "We could remedy that now, if you'd like."

Quinn nodded happily before walking up to the girl and taking the camera from her. She held the camera out in front of their faces and just before pressing the button, she turned and kissed Rachel's cheek. The girls stayed still as the flash brightened the room. Quinn pulled from Rachel slightly, leaning toward the girl's ear. "Thank you."

The blonde quickly stepped away and busied herself with looking through the photos on Rachel's camera. Smiling at a few of the girl posing with various friends (Kurt and Blaine, Mercedes, Mike and Tina, even Puck) but when she got to picture after picture of Finn and Rachel, she quickly shoved the camera back to the brunette.

The sudden movement brought Rachel out of her daze. She looked at the camera then up at Quinn, before finally taking it from the girl. "For what?"

"Huh?" Quinn had confusion written all over her face.

"You said 'thank you.' For what?"

"Forgiving me. Every time. For always giving me another chance even though I always screw it up."

"Sometimes, I was the one that screwed things up Quinn."

The blonde looked at Rachel. "What do you mean?"

"I kept going after Finn. I certainly didn't make things easier on you."

Quinn nodded. They were surrounded with silence again as Rachel glanced down and her camera and scanned her pictures to find the one they just took. "It turned out good."

Quinn glanced at her, then the camera. She leaned closer to Rachel to look at the photo. "I'd like a copy of that, if you don't mind."

Rachel beamed. "I think we just found our plan for the day!" She hurried out of the room with her camera in her hand. Quinn ran out after her.

Ten minutes later, the girls were standing at a kiosk in the drug store waiting for their pictures to print. Quinn scuffed the floor with her foot nervously. "I meant to tell you earlier that you didn't have to change for me, Rachel."

The brunette's large brown eyes shot up to stare into her hazel ones. Quinn kept the gaze as she continued. "I don't mind your skirts and sweaters and stuff as much as you'd think. You didn't have to wear this." She said as she waved her hand up and down toward Rachel's body. "You look really nice, but I wouldn't have teased you if you wore your old clothes."

Rachel smiled genuinely at the girl. "This is what I normally wear on the weekends. I save my good clothes for school." She reached out and took hold of Quinn's hand. The blonde trembled at the touch but didn't pull away. Rachel leaned in closer as she spoke softly. "Thank you though, for saying that I don't have to change for you. After last night…it means a lot."

"You shouldn't change for anyone Rachel. I should have told you that when you wanted the nose job. It's just…you're perfect, so don't change." Her voice sounded smaller and was nearly unintelligible toward the end.

"Is it okay if I hug you now?" Rachel asked with bright shinning eyes and a beaming smile, only slightly marred by her hesitancy.

Quinn nodded imperceptibly and was pulled in a tight embrace instantly. She slowly relaxed into it and let her arms wrap around the smaller girl. They stood like that for a moment or two before they heard a beep alerting them that their pictures had been printed.

They quickly broke apart and smiled nervously at each other before Rachel grabbed the photos and paid for them. As Quinn hurried to catch up with the brunette, who was now halfway out the store, she smiled to herself. Suddenly something was thrust in front of her face and startled her back to reality.

"Quinn?" Rachel asked, waving the photos in front of Quinn's face. "Don't you want your picture?"

Quinn blinked rapidly as she shook her head trying to clear her muddled mind. "Of course, but shouldn't we get picture frames too? You bought the pictures; the frames will be my treat."

The blonde linked her arm with Rachel's and led her toward the back of the store. Both girls inwardly beamed at the contact, while their lopsided grins were visible for the whole world to see.

**A/N: I know it's short, but I hope you liked it. Things are building and Quinn hasn't even stayed the night yet. What will happen when darkness falls? You'll find out next chapter…**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, NASCAR or any books or movies mentioned.**

**Chapter 5**

The girls spent the whole afternoon wandering around Lima just enjoying each other's company. Every so often their hands would touch, sending both of them into a pensive silence.

Quinn drug Rachel into an old used bookstore, not letting go of her hand when they got inside. Rachel's hand felt warm in hers and it fit nicely inside her own, however, she refused to let her mind wander. She wanted to remain in the present…with Rachel.

"Why are we here Quinn?"

"It's my favorite store." She said as she scanned the books, pulling Rachel along with her. The brunette watched in awe as Quinn seemed to view each book with reverence.

"Anything special you're looking for?"

Quinn's eyes lit up as she looked at Rachel. "Actually, a few. I've been collecting 1st editions of the books that were on the banned books list."

Rachel was interested in what Quinn was saying but had no clue what she was talking about.

"I grew up under my dad's thumb and as 'a good Christian man' we couldn't allow me to read the books that had been banned by the government even if the banning was years ago. Since he's been gone, I've been reading everything he told me not to before. Slaughterhouse Five, The Diary of Anne Frank, Huckleberry Finn, Cather in the Rye, and Scarlett Letter. Though had I been able to read that last one maybe I wouldn't have cheated on Finn." Her eyes go wide as she realizes she said the last sentence out loud.

Rachel doesn't react except for squeezing Quinn's hand in assurance. "So what ones do you still want?"

"Lord of the Flies, To Kill a Mockingbird and Atlas Shrugged are currently topping the list."

Rachel smiled at Quinn's enthusiasm. "I love the stars." Rachel blurted into the uneasy silence.

"I know. They're kind of your thing."

"No the ones in the sky. I am fascinated by the stories they tell. It's actually Greek Mythology that intrigues me, or any mythology for that matter. Roman, even Norse…" Quinn's lips were suddenly on Rachel's.

It was a chaste kiss as the blonde pulled back slowly, opening her eyes and looking into Rachel's confused brown orbs. "Thank you." Quinn breathed against Rachel's lips.

"You're welcome?" Rachel responded unsure of what happened.

Quinn sighed and began walking around the store some more, dragging Rachel along with her as their hands were still connected. Rachel was completely in a daze trying to figure out what just happened. Every few seconds Quinn would glance over at the brunette. As the blonde chewed worriedly on her bottom lip, she swung their hands gently between them. She spoke to no one directly, more so into the air around them. "It's just that I told a few people about the book collecting thing, and they laughed at me."

"Who'd you tell Finn and Santana?" Rachel saw the sad look on Quinn's face. "Oh. Well what do they know? Finn collects video games and Santana collects notches on her bed post."

Quinn chuckled lightly. She laced her fingers with Rachel immediately making their hand holding more intimate.

**00000000000000000**

After spending time in the bookstore and then upon Rachel's assistance a record store, they grabbed a bite to eat at a deli that served vegan dishes. Rachel smiled in appreciation at Quinn's restaurant choice as they chatted amicably and ate their meals.

After lunch, in which Rachel insisted on paying which led to a five minute argument and the understanding that Quinn would pay the next time, they made their way to the park. It was starting to get cold out so they didn't stay outside long. Soon they ended up back at Rachel's house. The Berry men were currently absent.

They walked upstairs to Rachel's bedroom and Quinn helped her find 'the perfect' place to hang their new picture. When Quinn was satisfied with the location, she sat at Rachel's desk. Rachel pulled up a chair and sat next to her as she loaded the new music she purchased onto her computer.

"Wow, how much music do you have?" Quinn was amazed as she scanned through song after song.

"Never enough." Rachel leans closer and points out a few specific songs here and there. Quinn's breath hitches when Rachel's breath grazes her neck. "I'll have to make you some CD's."

Quinn beamed before her face contorted into that of concern. Rachel noticed the look and amended her offer. "And I promise no show tunes."

The blonde's smile returned but she rolled her eyes playfully. "I'd like that. The CD's, I mean."

They spent hours in front of Rachel's computer pouring through songs; recommending songs to sing in glee and for competitions. Quinn would randomly choose songs she never heard of and start playing them. She enjoyed the fact that Rachel knew every one, and sometimes couldn't help quietly singing along.

Before they realized what time it was, Rachel's dads called them down for dinner. They ate as Rachel's dads grilled them on how their day was. Quinn almost envied that Rachel's parents were there for her and cared for her. But soon as the thought entered her mind, she dismissed it. If anyone deserved to be happy, it was Rachel.

"So how crazy was Rachel today Quinn?" Jeremiah asked.

"Crazy?" Quinn asked as she took a sip of her water.

"She's sort of OCD and if she doesn't plan every second of her day it's like the world is ending." Michael teased.

Quinn giggled when she noticed Rachel blush.

"I like to be prepared; it is rather wasteful to go an entire day without a plan. What if you miss something?"

"But what if while you are spending all your time doing things according to your plan, you miss out on something great but totally unexpected?" Quinn questioned.

Rachel thought about it for a moment. "Sort of like stop and smell the roses?"

"I'd like to think I was more elegant than that?" Quinn replied with a raised eyebrow and a cocky smirk.

Rachel smiled brightly. "I did rather enjoy today and it was entirely unplanned."

Quinn smiled in agreement while Jeremiah and Michael silently watched the exchange.

After dinner the girls offered to clean up. Rachel washed the dishes while Quinn dried them.

"Why aren't we using the dishwasher again?"

"It wastes water. Plus, I have my doubts about how sanitary it actually is, I doubt it can properly…" She sputtered as Quinn put some bubbles on her nose. Blowing them off playfully, Rachel continued. "As I was saying…."

This time she was splashed with some water. "Quinn, if you want me to shut up, I'd rather you just say so."

"I'd never tell you to shut up." Quinn noticed the incredulous look on Rachel face. "Ever again." She added as an afterthought.

Rachel shook her head and went back to work. "I really did have a great time today, Quinn. Thank you for joining me."

Quinn set her towel down and turned to face the brunette. "Rachel. I had a wonderful time as well, so thank you for inviting me. Not just today but…you know."

"Tonight?"

"And whenever. The offer still stands for whenever right?"

"Yes Quinn, I could show you where the hide-a-key is if you'd like."

"Already giving me a key? What's next, we call a U-Haul?" Quinn teased.

"Why? What does that mean? If you're having trouble at home…"

"It's nothing, Rach. It was a joke." Quinn turned back to the task at hand. "A bad one apparently." She mumbled to herself.

When they had finished with the dishes, they joined Michael and Jeremiah in the family room. They were still debating on a movie choice.

"Hey Quinn! Comedy or Horror?" Michael begged, desperate for someone to agree with him.

"Uhh, neither."

All three Berry's looked at her. She just shrugged and plopped down on the couch. "I was kind of hoping for a musical."

Rachel stared at her unable to form words.

Jeremiah arched his eyebrow in a way that made Quinn proud. "Got any particular musical in mind?"

"I was thinking Funny Girl, since I've never seen it." She smiled innocently at Rachel who was doing a great impression of a gold fish. Quinn giggled to herself at the look on the brunette's face. Before rolling her eyes with a sigh. "So will you get your butt over here so I can see the TV?" She feigned annoyance as she reached over and pulled Rachel onto the couch and coincidentally right on her lap.

The girls looked at each other awkwardly before Rachel quickly slid off Quinn's lap, though she did cuddle into the girl as she pulled a blanket off the back of the couch and draped it across them.

They sat cuddled up watching movies until they were both dozing off. Rachel felt someone shaking her shoulder and drowsily opened her eyes to see her daddy looking at her amused. "Why don't the two of you just go up to bed?"

Rachel smiled before turning to Quinn. She lightly brushed her fingertips across the blonde's cheek, causing Quinn's nose to wrinkle and her eyebrows to knit together. Rachel thought that was possible the most adorable thing she had ever seen. Jeremiah shook his head, said goodnight and left the room.

Once alone, Rachel tucked a piece of blonde hair behind the ear and leaned in to whisper to the sleeping girl. "Quinn, sweetie, you have to wake up." As she spoke her lips accidentally grazed the shell of the blonde's ear, causing Quinn to shiver. Such a reaction caused the girl's eyes to open abruptly. "Hey." Rachel whispered, her mouth still hovering over Quinn's ear. The blonde swallowed thickly as she breathed out in response. "Hey."

When Rachel crawled off the couch, the blonde immediately missed the warmth and if she were to admit it to herself she also missed the proximity of the brunette. "Daddy said we might as well go to bed." She shrugged before holding out a hand to the blonde. Quinn grabbed it without hesitation and allowed herself to be pulled off the couch. They stood face to face, noses almost touching for a moment, before Rachel took a step back. Quinn tried to hide the disappointment, though she wasn't quite sure what she was disappointed about.

Rachel led the blonde upstairs, stopping just outside the guestroom. As they both hesitated at the door, Rachel leaned in and kissed the girl on the cheek. However, the placement of the kiss had her lips dangerously close to the blonde's mouth, lightly brushing against the corner of it. Quinn's breath hitched in response and with a mumbled goodnight Rachel was gone, leaving the blonde standing in the doorway. "Goodnight." She whispered after the girl, but it came out as more of a croak.

As Rachel lay awake in her darkened bedroom, replaying the events of the day in her head, confusion took over her senses. What was happening to her? Why was a kiss on the cheek suddenly not enough for her when it came to the blonde? She was pulled from her thoughts when her door creaked open and a sliver of light shone through. "Rach, are you awake?" Quinn whispered from the hallway.

The flicker of a light turning on deep within the room gave Quinn her answer. She poked her head in and saw Rachel sitting up in bed; the nightstand lamp elegantly illuminated her features and nearly took the blonde's breath away. "Would you mind? Is it okay? Can I come it?" Her voice sounded so unsure.

"Of course Quinn." Rachel moved over to the left side of the bed, making room for the blonde.

Quinn climbed under the blankets and stiffly lay on her side of the bed.

"Quinn? What's going on with you and your mom? I thought things were okay with you two."

Quinn sighed, waiting several minutes to answer. "Things are okay. It's just. This summer…my transformation…I think she finally checked out. I let her down too many times." She said dejected, before whispering. "I screwed up too many times."

Silence followed Quinn's confession, but she could feel the other side of the bed move and suddenly Rachel was hovering over her. Rachel made sure her face was right in front of Quinn's; she needed to look into the girl's eyes. "Listen to me Lucy Quinn Fabray."

Quinn giggled at how dramatic Rachel sounded. "Come on, I mean it." Quinn sobered up and replied. "Right, sorry. Go on."

Rachel huffed. Her breath fell on Quinn's skin, causing the blonde to close her eyes involuntarily. She continued, talking unaware of the affect her proximity to the blonde was having on the girl. "You are not a lost cause. You are amazing and I'm sorry but if your mom doesn't see that, it's her fault, not yours. And just for the record, you have always exceeded my expectations. You have yet to let me down."

"You don't have to say that Rachel, it's okay." Her eyes shot open.

"I'm not saying it just because, Quinn. I believe it, I believe in you. I meant what I told you at Prom. You are more than just a pretty face. And I know that you don't think you can get out of this town, but you're wrong. You can do whatever you want to do. You just have to dream it. You can have whatever you want."

As Quinn stared into Rachel's caring and honest and beautiful eyes, everything she never allowed herself to feel suddenly hit her like a NASCAR into the wall. Her voice was husky as she spoke. "What if I'm scared of not getting what I really want?"

"You'll never get it if you don't even try, Quinn." Rachel smiled and lay back down on her side of the bed.

Quinn exhaled sharply. She leaned over to the nightstand and clicked off the light. They were suddenly embraced in darkness. Quinn slid toward the center of the bed. She reached a hand toward the brunette, placing it on the girl's stomach. "Thank you, Rachel."

Rachel placed her hand overtop of Quinn's. "You're welcome, Quinn."


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or Amazon**

**Chapter 6**

When Rachel's eyes opened precisely at 6:30 the next morning, she silently cursed her internal clock. Feeling the blonde's arms wrapped tightly around hers, she sighed in contentment. Rachel noticed their legs were entangled and smiled to herself before she snuggled more into Quinn and allowed herself to enjoy the warmth before falling asleep again.

She woke up three hours later; Quinn was still sleeping peacefully. Rachel couldn't help being proud that Quinn had slept through the entire night with having a single nightmare. Not being able to stay in bed any longer, without doing something she'd probably end of regretting and Quinn would end up hating her for, she crept slowly and quietly out of bed as to not disturb the slumbering girl.

She didn't want to leave the room, in case the blonde woke up alone in a strange place, so she simply made her way to her laptop and began surfing the internet. She went to Amazon and scanned a few of the book titles that Quinn had mentioned yesterday. Not only was she interested in maybe reading a few, she also thought it'd be nice to try and find the books the girl had been looking for. Finding a few she was searching for, she placed them in her shopping cart and placed an order.

Once she had finished that task, she went on to the next one. She opened her music library and starting a playlist for the blonde. By the time she had added some songs she deemed absolutely necessary to anyone who proclaimed themselves a music lover, she found out that she had enough to make18 CD's. Sighing, she decided to narrow it down again.

And hour later, she had finally narrowed it down to 3 CD's worth of music. Assuming that Quinn had a lot of the other music, she tried to only include stuff she wanted to introduce the blonde too. She also included the songs that Quinn had mentioned enjoying yesterday. She quickly burned the CD's and printed out labels for them. As she glanced at the still sleeping blonde, she decided that she also had time to design CD covers for each disc. As she smiled in pride at her creativity, she carefully placed the proper disc in each newly created case.

It was now nearly 11AM, and Rachel found it absolutely deplorable that the blonde was still asleep. She decided that the blonde would be okay alone and hurried to jump in the shower. She had showered and gotten ready for the day and noticed that it was 11:30 which she decided was a proper time to wake up. So she went downstairs and started breakfast, intending to have it finished when the girl finally dragged her lazy but out of bed.

Rachel arrived in the kitchen and found that her dads had left a note stating that they were going out for brunch, having waited for the girls long enough. She began preparing some vegan pancakes, and slicing some orange slices. Her peaceful solitude was interrupted by the ringing of a doorbell. She ran to the front door, and answered it breathlessly.

Quinn began stirring in her sleep when the smell of food wafted its way up to Rachel's bedroom. But then when it sounded liked a doorbell rang, she was pulled from her sleep completely and as she opened her eyes she was disappointed that the brunette wasn't still lying beside her. She stretched her still tired body and wiped the sleep from her eyes. However, when she heard what she knew without a doubt was Finn's voice booming through the house, she jumped out of bed and made her way to the stairs. She stopped at the head of the stairs to listen

"What are you doing here?" Rachel asked the boy standing in front of her.

"I've been calling you all weekend, but you never answered your phone." He stepped closer to her. "I was home alone last night, and I was hoping you would have come over so we could…"

"Finn! Is that all you think about? We had sex and now you expect it all the time?"

Quinn could hear the break in the girl's voice and doubted that Finwit caught it. She wanted to hurry to the girl's side and rip the insensitive boy a new one, but she forced herself to remain glued in place.

"What? No, that's not what I meant." He reached out and grabbed Rachel's hand and the girl couldn't help comparing his hands with a smaller, pale one. She also couldn't help pulling her hand away abruptly because there was no comparison, not really. Quinn's just felt right.

Finn looked hurt at the abrasiveness Rachel was reacting to him with. "It was amazing though, wasn't it Rach? I mean, it's all I've been able to think about…"

"It wasn't amazing Finn." Rachel hadn't meant to be so harsh, but it came out that way anyway. The boy's face contorted in confusion and hurt. She sighed and continued. "It's just, the reasons we did it. The reason I did it. I wish I had waited Finn."

"You came on to me Rachel."

"I know, and I was wrong. I was selfish, and I wasn't thinking."

"What are you saying Rachel, that you regret it?"

"Yes." She admitted quietly.

He stepped away and looked down at the girl, his eyes narrowed as if in contempt. "Tell me how you really feel, Rach." He spat out.

Suddenly, a large beeping rang throughout the house. "Shit!" Rachel yelled as she ran to the kitchen. Smoke was bellowing throughout the room as the smoke detector blared. She shut the stove off and removed the pan from the burner as the black pancake was enveloped in thick, dark smoke.

Finn had followed her into the kitchen and Quinn ran down the stairs behind them.

When Rachel had gotten things under control, she turned back toward Finn. He had an unreadable look on his face, but suddenly movement from behind him drew her gaze away from him and onto the blonde. She smiled involuntarily at the blonde's presence.

"I can't really talk now; I've got to clean this all up before my dads get back. But we need to talk, okay." Rachel spoke softly as she looked back at the boy.

"Whatever." He muttered and turned to walk away, Quinn was able to hide behind the door as he stormed out.

When the door slammed, echoing throughout the house, Quinn stepped from behind the door.

"You didn't have to hide, Quinn." Rachel sounded defeated as the blonde rushed over to her and wrapped her in her arms. She held her tightly. Her heart broke with the girl's next words. "Did you do it because you're ashamed to be seen with me?"

Quinn released her hold on Rachel and took a slight step away, and then she maneuvered her head so they were looking eye to eye. "Absolutely not. He was already upset and overreacting and being insensitive, I was trying to protect you from…"

Rachel kissed her chastely in response. Both girls longed to deepen the kiss, but were terrified to be the one to make that move. Rachel pulled away just as quickly as she had connected their lips.

Quinn breathed out slowly trying to calm her beating heart. She hoped Rachel didn't hear the sudden palpitations. She licked her lips without thought, and tasted Rachel on her tongue.

"I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable Quinn; it's just, what you said. No one has ever done something to protect me before, it's rather chivalrous."

"I, ahhh…" Quinn didn't have a clue what to say.

Rachel shifted uncomfortably. Then she broke eye contact and glanced at the mess at the stove. "I was planning on having breakfast ready when you woke up."

Quinn stepped back into Rachel's personal space. "It's okay; you didn't have to go through all the trouble."

Rachel grinned lopsidedly causing Quinn to smile in response. Rachel shrugged.

The air between them seemed to be electrified as their breathing got more and more shallow. Rachel's eyes shifted between Quinn's eyes and lips, before she closed her eyes trying to figure out what was happening.

As Rachel's eyes were closed, Quinn spoke with an uneven voice. "I want this Rachel, I think you do too. But I will not start anything while you're still with Finn. I won't make you a cheater."

Rachel's eyes popped open and they were darker than usual. "Quinn…"

"But I also won't be a rebound. You taught me that I deserve better than that." She took Rachel's hand in hers. "I want you to take your time and figure things out. With Finn, and how you may or may not feel about me. I want you to be sure if we start something. I promise I'll wait for you."

Rachel bit her bottom lip nervously as she kept Quinn's gaze. "If we do get together, sometime in the future, would you ever come out or would we have to keep it a secret?" Rachel asked shyly.

Quinn was excited that Rachel was considering a relationship with her, but honestly she hadn't thought that far in advance. Rachel took Quinn's pause as a sign that the girl would be ashamed of their relationship. "I get it, Quinn. You've been through a lot and I know things are already rocky with your mom…"

"Rachel, are you even going to give me a chance to answer before putting words in my mouth?"

Rachel's eyes widened and she shut her mouth abruptly. Quinn brought Rachel's hand to her lips and kissed it gently. "When you said last night that I should go for what I want, I want you Rachel. And when I get the chance to try and woo you, because I want to do everything the way it's supposed to be done, I won't do it half way. I wouldn't ask you to take a chance with me if I wasn't prepared to take that same risk for you."

Rachel leaned in to kiss Quinn, but the blonde pulled away smiling. "You really are making it difficult on my self control."

Rachel looked away with pink cheeks. Quinn brought her hand to Rachel's chin and turned the girl toward her. "I'm not complaining, Rachel. Yesterday was the best date I have ever been on, and it wasn't even a date. But please respect my request to wait."

Brown eyes widened. "I'm a horrible person!"

Quinn rolled her eyes good naturedly. "No need to be dramatic."

"No, it's true. I had sex with my boyfriend a day and a half ago and now as I'm standing here with you all I want to do is kiss you. You have been so helpful and understanding when I needed a shoulder to cry on and I can't even respect you enough to listen to you when you said you wanted to wait."

Quinn's stomach turned in jealousy as soon as Rachel mentioned having sex with Finn, she tried to hide her scowl. But as Rachel continued to speak, she found herself calming completely.

They stood in a comfortable silence, standing closely. They were brought out of their reverie as Rachel's dads came through the front door and announced their presence. "You two better be up!" Michael called up the stairs.

Rachel snapped out of her daze and walked into the living room, leaving Quinn alone in the kitchen trying to regain control of her senses.

"We're awake."

"Is that smoke?" Jeremiah asked as he walked toward the kitchen.

"Yes, I had a mishap in the kitchen." She replied with a bit of embarrassment lacing her words.

The men raised an eyebrow at her. Quinn had entered the room in time to hear the exchange and defended the girl. "Finn stopped by and distracted her." Annoyance was evident in her voice. "If you don't mind, I'm going back upstairs to change, I'll be down soon."

Quinn arrived in her room and got changed and made the bed. She went to the bathroom and checked her appearance and her eyes nearly bulged out of her head when she saw her reflection. Her hair was a mess and some of her makeup that she forgot to take off before bed had smeared causing her to have raccoon eyes. She cursed herself before getting to work on making herself presentable.

When she was finished, she passed by Rachel's room and noticed the unmade bed. She went inside and quickly made the bed for her gi…for Rachel, she corrected herself. Then smiled at the thought that she had already almost considered the girl her girlfriend.

As she was exiting Rachel's room, she noticed a stack of homemade CD's. She browsed through them, realizing that they were the ones she had mentioned she liked yesterday. She also smiled at the song titles; a lot of them were love songs. The artwork for each CD was also very well done. Her heart completely belonged to the brunette in that moment.

As she was trying to process the fact that Rachel had spent so much time this morning on a gift for Quinn, with the gift being the nicest thing anyone had done for her, she didn't hear the brunette enter the room. She was suddenly standing right in front of Quinn.

"I made them for you, but I guess maybe I should wait to give them to you until…" Quinn claimed Rachel's lips in a searing kiss.

Both girls felt tingles down their spine as their bodies were awakened with a passion they had never known. They slowly explored each other's mouths with their tongues until they suffered a lack of oxygen. They pulled apart panting loudly, but still holding each other tightly.

"I thought you wanted to wait."

"I think you made your decision when you made those CD's for me. I know I'm not the rebound, Rach, but promise me you'll break up with Finn soon."

"I will today, we have to talk anyway. Is that okay, will you wait here while I go talk to him?"

She nodded kissing the girl's lips less fervently but just as full of emotion. "This is what you want, right Rachel?"

"I've never wanted anything more."

"Not even Broadway?" She replied with a quirked eyebrow.

"What good would getting that dream be if I don't have you too?"

Quinn's breath hitched. She had told Puck that she wouldn't ever get anything right and she told Santana that she wanted someone to love her. Maybe this was her chance to have both; maybe Rachel was all she needed to be happy.


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

**Chapter 7**

After spending a little bit more time kissing, Quinn pulled away and rested her forehead on Rachel's as she smiled at the girl. "We're really doing this." It wasn't a question but rather a statement of complete awe.

"We are." Rachel smiled back.

Quinn had her arms wrapped securely around the girl in front of her. "I don't want us to kiss anymore." She rolled her eyes when she saw Rachel's petulant look. "Would you let me finish before you go all diva-like?"

Rachel's pout faded into a small grin as Quinn continued. "I want to do this right, and I want to take you on a proper date before we kiss anymore. Will you go out with me on Friday?"

Rachel wrapped her arms tightly around the blonde's neck and brought her lips mere millimeters from Quinn's lips. She licked her own lips, her tongue barely grazing Quinn's mouth causing her to moan as her eyes darkened with desire. As Quinn leaned in to close the distance between their lips, Rachel pulled away.

It was Quinn's turn to pout. Rachel kissed the girl's cheek, letting her lips linger before moving toward Quinn's ear. She let her lips graze Quinn's ear as she whispered huskily. "I'd love to go on a date with you Quinn."

The movement of Rachel's lips ghosting the shell of her ear, and the sultry voice in which Rachel answered her caused the blonde to whimper. When Rachel pulled away to look into Quinn's fully blown pupils, she had a smirk on her face. "Now I have to go break up with Finn, do you want me to drop you off back at home first?"

"I'd like to stay here and wait for you. If that's okay?"

Rachel beamed. "It's more than okay, Quinn." Her smile faltered.

Quinn brought her hand up to cup the brunette's cheek. "What is it?"

"I don't think I should tell Finn about us, since we're not going to be sneaking off to any janitor closets over the next week…" She smirked when Quinn raised her eyebrow as if to challenge the validity of that statement. "You made the rules Quinn, and I fully intend to abide by them. Anyway, I'm already dumping him so I don't want to throw our relationship in his face right after."

Quinn rolled her eyes, but then as she thought about it she sighed. "Don't you think it'll be better coming from you though, rather than for him to find out with everyone else?"

"Yes, so before we come out as a couple, I will tell him. But we have at least a week, right?"

Suddenly a week without kissing Rachel seemed like forever.

**00000000000000000000000000**

Quinn decided that she'd take the time while Rachel was gone to take a shower. After she was cleaned up, she returned downstairs and found the Berry men in the kitchen.

"We intended to have that cleaned up before you got home. You shouldn't have to clean up after us." Quinn said when she saw that they had made the kitchen spotless again.

"Do you mind telling us what happened?" Jeremiah asked, taking a seat at the counter and looking expectantly at Quinn.

"She was going to cook breakfast for me, but Finn showed up at the door. Things got a little intense."

The men tensed up. "Intense how?" Michael asked.

"He didn't hurt her. I don't think he ever would, but things are complicated between them. She is ending it now."

"Are you two?" Jeremiah questioned with a furrowed brow.

"I wanted to ask you guys' permission to date your daughter. I'd like to take her out Friday night, if you'd let me."

Michael approached her and put a hand on her shoulder. "She was always happy when you were around Quinn, but when you stopped being her friend…"

Quinn's eyes watered. She wanted to date Rachel, but would she be able to do it against her fathers' wishes? "I…"

"Quinn, I have nothing against you having a romantic relationship with my daughter if you can promise me you won't break her like you nearly did before."

Quinn was crying freely now. "I won't hurt her like that again, I've been miserable since. Last school year was…difficult for me, and this past summer…"

Michael pulled Quinn in for a hug. "It's okay, sweetheart, I understand."

After Quinn's sobs died down to barely a whimper, she pulled away from the embrace. Wiping her eyes, she looked at both of the men sincerely. "So do I have your blessing to date Rachel?"

They smiled at her. "If you promise to make her as happy as she has been this weekend."

She laughed through the tears. "My intention is to make her even happier than that."

Michael pulled her in for a hug again. "Then in that case, you more than have our blessing."

**00000000000000000000000**

Rachel and Finn were standing awkwardly just outside of the Hummel house. The silence was stifling. "You're breaking up with me, aren't you?"

Rachel felt almost guilty for thinking that maybe the boy wasn't as stupid as he usually seemed to be. He took her silence as confirmation. "I could tell when I went to see you today; that you regretted us being together. But Rachel, you wanted it. It was your idea, I didn't force…"

"No, you were a good boyfriend Finn. I never felt pressured by you, but I also didn't feel what I should have when we were together."

Finn frowned at her. "I love you Rachel. When we were together, for me it was amazing."

"I don't know what to tell you Finn, I didn't feel what you did."

He ran his hands through his hair as he began pacing.

"Finn, talk to me."

"Rachel, you warned me when we got back together that it was only temporary. You have your dreams and New York, and I knew I couldn't compete with that. I just thought we'd have more time is all."

"Finn?"

"But when I told you about accidentally feeding you meat, the way you looked at me. I love you Rachel, but I guess I don't really know you. Not the way you wanted me to. I'm sorry I'm not that person for you. I wish I got to be that person but I know I'm not."

Rachel couldn't stop herself from a smile that overtook her face at the thought of Quinn maybe being that person. She couldn't think of Quinn these days and not smile.

"Thank you Finn, for being so understanding about this."

"I guess I'm finally doing something right then." He gave her his patented lopsided grin.

"You do get things right every now and then." She teased.

He smiled back. She walked over to him and gave him a hug. "I will always care about you Finn Hudson; you were the first real friend I ever had."

He hugged her back. "It was easy to be your friend Rachel, you're amazing."

**0000000000000000000000**

Rachel actually drove home in tears. She wasn't regretting her decision, in fact she was looking forward to being with Quinn but what she told Finn was true. She cared about the boy, but maybe all this time she mistook those deep feelings as love when it never was. Maybe she'd never really been in love, and the idea that she slept with Finn and wasn't even in love with him really hit home.

She spent all weekend with Quinn, completely forgetting about the mistake she made. Now she had to face it head on. Maybe Quinn was right about jumping into things. I was a good thing they were taking it slow; she didn't want to have Quinn be another mistake.

As she pulled into the driveway, Quinn was sitting on the porch waiting for her. She smiled when she caught sight of the blonde; sometimes the girl took her breath away. Never in her life could she imagine seeing someone more beautiful than Quinn. She bit her lip shyly as she approached the girl.

Seeing the red, tear rimmed eyes of the brunette brought Quinn to her feet. She practically ran to the girl. "Rachel are you okay, what's wrong? Did it go okay?"

Rachel smiled as Quinn used the pads of her thumbs to wipe the brunette's tears from her cheeks. Then she wrapped the girl in a warm embrace. Rachel returned the tug without hesitation.

When Rachel didn't answer her question, she worried that maybe she pushed the girl too hard and too fast. Her negative thoughts were laid to rest when Rachel finally spoke.

"I realized on my drive home that I was never in love with Finn. I spent two years of my life wasting my time when I could have been living. I could have been with someone I actually loved."

Quinn pulled the girl closer and kissed her temple, resting her lips on the girl's warm skin. She smiled into the kiss, knowing that Rachel was not regretting them; that Rachel was completely over Finn and that soon she would be completely hers.


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or Britney Spears.**

**Chapter 8**

Quinn and Rachel spent the afternoon taking it easy; watching movies, playing cards with Rachel's dads, and listening to music. They were laughing and simply enjoying each other's company. From a distance, it'd seem that nothing had changed. But if you looked closer, you'd catch the subtle glances, the lingering touches, and the shy smiles. It was clear that they we well beyond just friends, they just hoped their friends weren't too observant.

As it was nearing time for bed, Rachel asked Quinn if she wanted a ride home or if she preferred to stay the night again.

"I would love to stay the night Rachel, but it will only blur the lines. After our date, when we are more comfortable as a couple. Is that too presumptuous? To say that we're a couple?"

Rachel grinned. "Quinn Fabray, will you be my girlfriend?"

Quinn beamed and wrapped her arms around the brunette. "Yes!" She was now finding it incredibly difficult to stick to her no kissing till their first date rule. Damn Rachel Berry for being so freaking charming!

When Quinn pulled away, she decided to finish with her previous thoughts. Why was she refusing to stay overnight again?

"Who cares if those lines are blurred, right?" She smiled at the diva. "If I stay overnight again, we are officially a couple, and…"

"And we're not kissing anyway…" Rachel teased as she bit her bottom lip seductively.

"Why'd I make that stupid rule again?"

Rachel giggled. She stepped closer to the blonde. "Because we're taking it slow, and we both want to get this right. And apparently that makes us old fashioned and you chivalrous."

Quinn stepped closer; they were mere inches apart now. Their toes were touching; they could practically breathe the same air. "And you deserve to be wooed, Rachel Barbara Berry."

Rachel's eyes were darting from Quinn's eyes to her mouth. The blonde licked her lips knowingly, causing the brunette's breathing to become shallow. "I'd say Quinn Fabray, you're well on your way to wooing me already."

The blonde smirked. "So is it decided? Am I staying over again?"

"You are welcome anytime Quinn, in fact, I'd prefer it." She replied with a smile.

When the girls were ready for bed that night, Rachel once again stood outside the guest bedroom with Quinn. "So…"

"So…"

It shouldn't be this awkward. They both wanted each other. They both badly wanted to kiss each other. So why were they now stuck with this annoying sexual tension?

Rachel giggled at the awkwardness of it. "Friday can't get here soon enough, can it?"

Quinn nodded with a genuine smile on her face, before she turned nervous. "We could go out tomorrow after school, if you want."

"Are you trying to get out of the big romantic date you have planned?" She asked playfully with a quirked eyebrow, but Quinn's eyes widened.

"You are expecting some big grand gesture, aren't you? I'm screwed!"

"Quinn." Rachel took the girl's trembling hand in hers, holding it securely in her warm hands. "Whatever we do, wherever we go, it'll be perfect because it'll be with you."

Quinn lifted her hand, bringing Rachel's hand to her lips and kissed it gently. She let her lips linger. "How could I never see how amazing you are?"

"We were both too distracted by a giant oaf named Finn Hudson." Rachel said honestly, making Quinn smile.

"Boy were we stupid."

They hugged goodnight and Rachel wished Quinn happy dreams. Quinn didn't have the heart to tell her that for a few days now her dreams were nothing but happy.

After climbing into their separate beds, and trying to fall asleep alone, Quinn wandered down the hall toward Rachel's room. She smiled to herself when she saw that the door was cracked open this time.

"Rachel?" She whispered as she stuck her head in.

The light beside the bed clicked on as Rachel moved once again to the left side of the bed. Quinn climbed in, clicked the light back off, and wrapped Rachel in her arms. It was beginning to feel natural to do so. It felt right. They fell asleep in each other's arms, not just feeling content but happy for the first time in a long time (or in Quinn's case, possibly ever).

They got ready for school in the morning, after waking up tangled in each other's arms. Rachel drove them to school, as they held each other's hands on the way.

"I could get used to this." Quinn replied over the quiet music playing in the car.

"What, having me as a chauffer?"

"No." Quinn held up their hands between them. "This."

Rachel smiled. "Me too."

"But we'll have to tone it down at school, you know."

"Oh, Quinn Fabray, are you sure you can keep _your _hands off of _me_?" Rachel teased.

"Honestly no. I was kind of hoping for your self control to get us through this."

"My self control? I have none Quinn! I make my dads tell me what they're getting me for Christmas so I can confirm or deny their choices. I make a list for my own birthday presents. I read the last chapter of books before I even start them, because I don't want to waste my time on something with a sad ending…"

Quinn looked scandalized with the last admission. "You read the last chapter first? Rachel, you are missing the intricate tale an author is trying to spin. Would you like someone to only listen to the last verse of a song?"

"What? No, that's crazy!" Rachel paused for a second. "I know you love books, but…"

"Would you mind me reading one aloud to you? I mean all the way through, without cheating."

Rachel looked at Quinn like that was the most romantic thing anyone had ever asked her, and perhaps it was. "Would you do that for me?"

"I would do anything for you, Rach." Quinn smiled.

"You pick the book, and I promise I'll do it. It sounds amazing actually." Rachel kissed Quinn's hand, then her cheek. "You're amazing."

"So about this self control thing?" Quinn asked again.

"I guess we'll both really have to try. Though, we've been pretty good so far, I've only wanted to jump you like twice…"

Quinn moaned involuntarily at hearing Rachel's admission.

When they got to school, they went their separate ways. They only shared two classes together and although this was a glee day, Quinn was grateful that Santana and Brittany weren't going to be there. They always seemed to see right through her. And speaking of Santana…

"What's with the cheesy grin, Q? Did you get some this weekend? I heard the midget dumped the giant but if you got back together with him and did the nasty, you'd definitely not be smiling right now. Please tell me you're scheming again. I always liked you best when you were all crazy ass bitch…"

"Santana, are you going to let me answer or keep rambling like Rachel does?"

The Latina shot her the most deadly glare she ever did, until her eyebrow quirked up and a dark smirk appeared on her face.

SHIT! SHIT! SHIT!

"Rachel huh? Not Berry? Not any other degrading names that you used to love calling her?"

"We've all grown up over the years, Santana. You even admitted that you don't mind the girl."

"Yeah, I don't mind her but I don't want to bang her either. Usually, there was that one time when she was dressed like Britney Spears…" She teased until she saw Quinn's face flush. "Oh. My. God! You want to get into Berry's pants. How could I not have seen this coming? Miss 'I'm not really into that.' Fuck."

"Really Santana, must you be so vulgar?" Quinn chastised.

"Yup, you're gone, Fabray. Does she at least like you back? I mean, she's single now…"

"Yes, she's single and we're dating."

"Wow, this is too good!"

"You can't tell anyone. She just broke up with Finn, and she didn't tell him about us yet."

"Tell him about who?" Brittany asked when she approached. "And who's he?"

Quinn rolled her eyes. If Brittany knew, then half the school would know. This so was not going according to plan.

**00000000000000000000000000**

Kurt was waiting for Rachel by her locker. She slowed down as soon as she saw him. She did not want to deal with him now. "So, can you please explain to me why you dumped Finn so unceremoniously yesterday? As far as I knew, things were going well this time."

"Sure they were going well, but I don't want to settle for just going well. I want the fairytale, I want perfect."

Kurt chuckled playfully. "You broke up with someone you have loved for the last two years because it wasn't the fairytale you hoped it would be? Rachel, that's dramatic, even for you."

"He and I aren't right for each other, Kurt. I have dreams, I'm leaving Lima. I need someone who can keep up with me. Who can challenge me."

"But you knew all of that last spring when we went to New York, and you still chose to date Finn again. So what really changed Rachel?"

Rachel sighed. "Maybe I did. Maybe I've grown up and am over my school girl crush on the boy. Maybe I've moved on." As soon as she said it, she regretted it. But she couldn't take back the damage that was done. Kurt eyed her suspiciously.

She pulled him into an empty classroom. "I'll tell you everything, but you can't tell anybody. Not Mercedes, not even Blaine."

He was silent for several moments before he nodded his head.

**00000000000000000000000**

Quinn and Rachel shared third hour together, so Quinn met Rachel at her locker. "Santana and Brittany know." She whispered nervously.

Rachel bit her lip as she nodded solemnly. "So does Kurt."

Quinn's mouth dropped open. "Wow, we really suck at this covert thing."

"Uh huh." Rachel replied just as sullenly.

They walked to class in silence, but a little bit closer to each other than normal friends should. You know, if anyone were to have been watching them…


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thank you all for the overwhelming support for this story. I am so glad you're enjoying it! I am posted an extra chapter for just for ****niko5290****, who was so kind :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or the Pillsbury Dough Boy **

**Chapter 9**

The entire day was spent with Rachel and Quinn stealing glances at each other. They sat together at lunch, with the rest of glee of course, but they actually conversed with each other which was fairly new. Only a few seemed to be aware of it, but Puck, Mike and Tina weren't going to say anything. Yet.

Mercedes sat with Shane during lunch now, so she was completely out of the loop. But even she decided to keep a better eye on her (ex) friends. It was times like these she wished she could breach party lines and ask Kurt if there was any new gossip, but she was currently on the outside looking in. Even Brittany and Santana sat with the glee club at lunch. Maybe she could ask them.

After school, Mercedes was waiting for the rest of her group to enter the empty room. As soon as the girls she was looking for entered, she pulled them off to the side.

"Is there anything going on between Quinn and Rachel?"

"Just the usual. I think they're friends again this week. Wait a day or so, it could all change." Santana shrugged but as she walked away, she smirked. It would change alright but not in the way anyone was expecting.

"They're just friends, I thought Q said…?" Brittany was interrupted by Santana.

"Whatever Q might have said B, was between us. Not Mercedes or anyone else at this godforsaken school. Okay." She whispered so no one but Brittany could hear her. Brittany nodded in understanding.

**000000000000000000**

When Rachel and Quinn got to the choir room, they were ambushed by Puck. "Baby Mamma." Quinn scowled at the nickname as Puck stepped between them and put his arms around both girls, before leaning down and addressing Rachel. "My sweet Jewish princess."

Quinn nearly growled at Puck's term of endearment for Rachel. Rachel was not his anything.

"What do you want Puck?" Quinn spat out disdainfully.

"Oh, come on! I haven't heard from either of you all weekend, you even missed my after the after party. Though I know where Rachel was…" He wiggled his eyebrows.

This time Quinn did actually growl. Puck whipped his head around to face the blonde's steely glare. "I thought you were over the Pillsbury Dough Boy." The mohawked boy smirked. Quinn couldn't help smirking at the nickname he gave Finn.

Rachel huffed, and pulled out of Puck's embrace. "What did Finn say about that night Puck, because if he…?"

Quinn's eyebrows narrowed, Finn better not be bragging about having sex with Rachel or else she'd have to end him. God, now she was sounding like Santana. Oooh, maybe Santana would help her dispose of the body…

Puck waived his hands in surrender. "Whoa, look Finn never said anything. You just look like a girl who got some this weekend is all."

Both Quinn and Rachel's cheeks tinged pink. Puck noticed immediately. "Oh, no way!"

Quinn grabbed hold of the boy's shirt collar and yanked him down to her, so they were eye to eye. Then she threatened through gritted teeth. "If you tell anyone about this, I will destroy you Puck. Do you understand me?"

He nodded as she let go of him. His smirk returned as soon as he was a step away from the blonde. He straightened out his shirt before whispering. "I promise not to tell a soul, however, I make no promises about not using the fantasy of the two of you for my spank bank."

Rachel visibly shuddered while Quinn took a step closer to Puck. "I swear to god, Puckerman."

Puck shrugged and took a seat in the back of the choir room, a smirk plastered on his face.

Quinn sighed, before turning her attention on Rachel. As soon as she laid eyes on the girl, her whole body relaxed and a smile overtook her face. Rachel leaned in closely and whispered. "You defending me, defending us. That was so hot."

As her breath ghosted across Quinn's neck, it was the blonde's turn to shiver. Rachel strode to the front row and sat down, Quinn followed as soon as she composed herself. As she sat down beside the diva, she sighed loudly. Only four more days to go…

**0000000000000000000000000**

Quinn picked Rachel up for school the next day. Rachel kissed her on the cheek in greeting, when she got in the passenger's seat. Quinn smiled contently before she reached out her hand to hold onto Rachel's.

When they got to school they tried to be mindful of their surroundings, so far four people knew. They definitely had to be more careful. They even discussed maybe telling Finn. It was Rachel who thought it was too soon.

Rachel had her Class President debates after school that afternoon, and Quinn was so excited for her. However, when it was Rachel's turn to speak and the brunette bowed out of the race and told people to vote for Kurt instead, she had to admit that she was never so proud of the girl.

As soon as they were alone at Rachel's locker, Quinn stepped dangerously close to the girl; completely invading her personal space. "What you did today, for Kurt. Rachel, people always underestimate you. Myself included." Quinn smiled shyly when she caused the girl to blush. She slowly lifted her right hand and tucked a stray strand of hair behind the brunette's ear. Allowing her hand to linger she continued. "What you did was amazingly selfless and I am so proud of you, Baby."

Rachel beamed with a smile that lit up Quinn's whole world. "You called me baby."

Quinn suddenly looked nervous. "Is t-that o-okay?"

Rachel's smile remained just as bright as she replied happily. "I loved hearing you say it."

The blonde leaned closer and kissed the brunette's cheek, before whispering in her ear. "Just so you know, I'm still writing in your name on my ballot."

Rachel giggled as Quinn pulled away with a smile. "What?"

"You are so sweet, Quinn." She reached up and held the blonde's hand in hers.

Both were lost in their own little world before a booming voice interrupted them. "Your gay is showing."

Rachel quickly let go of Quinn's hand, causing the blonde to frown slightly before she pasted a smile back on her face. Santana recognized the mask, but said nothing.

"Good afternoon Santana." Rachel smiled brightly, though everyone knew it was fake.

"Berry, Q-ball. Just wanting you to know that you should maybe cut down on the eye-fucking…" She smirked when she saw both girls shifting uncomfortably. "Because Mercedes is already on to you and that little scene I witnessed right there, after I went into the bathroom to throw up, is exactly what you don't want the school to see. So long as you want to remain in the closet, I mean."

"I appreciate your looking out for us, Santana." This time Rachel's smile was an honest one, causing the Latina to roll her eyes.

"Whatever, I was just protecting my own eyes. If I had to see any more of that, I'd be scratching them out."

With that the Latina was gone. Quinn looked at Rachel, forcing a small smile. Three more days to go…

**000000000000000000000000**

The next day when Quinn picked Rachel up for school, she pulled away when Rachel attempted to kiss her cheek. The brunette looked at her questioningly.

"Quinn, what's wrong? You've been acting strange since yesterday. You didn't even text me goodnight like you usually do."

"I just think we should be more careful Rachel, if we don't want people to find out about us yet."

"More careful? Quinn we're in your car in my driveway. Who'll see us?"

Quinn shrugged as she put the car in reverse and backed out of the driveway.

"Are you mad at me? I know you would prefer I run for President, but yesterday you said you were proud…"

Quinn slammed on the brakes and shoved the car back in park, before turning in her seat and looking at Rachel. She took the smaller hands in hers. "Rachel, I am proud. I meant what I said. But…"

"But what?" Rachel looked at Quinn with concern in her eyes. "Are you having second thoughts about us, is this about what Santana said…?"

"No. I mean, Rachel are you?"

"Am I what?" Rachel asked as her brows knitted in confusion.

"Having second thoughts. You seemed so into the moment yesterday, and then as soon as Santana came by you dropped my hand. You are the one who wanted me to be ready to come out and I don't think you seem to be."

Rachel scooted as closely to Quinn as her seatbelt would allow her to. As she put her other hand over top of Quinn's, she smiled. "This is so new to both of us, and I know we never discussed how to come out or when. We haven't even had our first date yet. I get that our friends seem to be okay with us, so far anyway, but I don't know how the rest of the school will react. If Santana saw us, others could have to. I was trying to protect you, in my own stupid way…" She was cut off when Quinn's lips seized hers in what began as a chaste kiss until Rachel had time to respond.

She unbuckled her seatbelt, having to briefly detach her lips to do so, before reclaiming the blonde's lips as her own. The kiss was passionate and dominant and perfect. Rachel pulled slightly away, taking the blonde's bottom lip in her teeth and tugging slightly causing a moan to erupt from Quinn. She smirked as she let go of the blonde's lip and reattached their lips with fervor. Though it started out intensely, it built into something less primal and more indulgent. They slowly explored each other's lips before pulling away breathlessly.

"I should hope you know by now that I choose you Quinn and will come out whenever you are ready. If you want me to talk to Finn today, I will."

Quinn studied the brunette adoringly. Then she traced the girl's facial features with her fingertips. Ghosting them over her eyebrows, her cheekbones, down her beautifully perfect nose, and across her deliciously swollen lips. Letting them linger there, she licked her own lips and closed her eyes as if to commit the girl's face to memory. When she opened them, her hazel orbs were impossibly darker. She chewed on her bottom lip in a way that the brunette found absolutely adorable.

"Hearing that I'm yours is enough for now, Rachel. But soon, I'll want the whole school to know that you're mine." Quinn whispered huskily. As she mentally counted down again, two and a half more days until their date and then she could show Rachel how much she wanted this…

They agreed to lay low today, however it was apparently not in the cards.

Finn was waiting for them by Rachel's locker. "Hey Rach." He replied with a lopsided grin that both girls used to foolishly think was charming. "Quinn." He added as an afterthought.

The blonde didn't acknowledge him with more than a scowl, but Rachel touched her forearm encouragingly as she addressed the boy. "Morning Finn. What brings you to my locker on this fine Wednesday morning?" 

He shifted uncomfortably.

"Well, spit it out." Quinn barked, clearly annoyed.

He glanced at her before noticing Rachel's hand resting on the blonde's arm. He studied them and did that thinking face thing that only made him look constipated. "I was going to warn you about Jewfro's blog trying to out the two of you with pictures that were clearly photo-shopped, but he isn't wrong is he?"

Rachel looked at Quinn who nodded and walked away, but only after taking hold of Rachel's hand and squeezing it for comfort.

She stood a safe distance away in case Rachel needed her, but far enough to not tempt herself into eavesdropping.

"Is she why you broke up with me?"

"No." Rachel shuffled from foot to foot not making eye contact. "Not exactly."

She made herself look at him, as the confusion and pain were evident in his eyes.

"Finn." She reached a hand out toward him but he backed away, the blonde watched the scene from afar; stiffening and clenching her fists as she did so.

Rachel stepped closer to Finn. "Look at me." He obeyed. "I went to her house after we…you know…because I was regretting it and she knew what it was like to regret…it."

He narrowed his eyes at her but remained silent. Rachel continued. "I was going to break up with you soon anyway, because I hated myself for the way I lost my virginity to you. That's on me Finn, I made a mistake and I regretted it. But if I had stayed with you, I would have resented you too."

His eyes became more compassionate as he listened to her speech. "Quinn and I are together now; we are going on our first date on Friday. It wasn't some big affair Finn, it was never like that."

Finn nodded in understanding. He knew they were friends after Quinn gave up Beth, he also knew how deeply Rachel cared for Quinn. For some reason, she never gave up on the blonde. She talked about her a lot, even when she was supposed to be fighting with her. Come to think about it, Quinn _always _talked about Rachel. They were always on each other's radar, in the other's orbit. Realization dawned on Finn's face and Rachel must have noticed it.

"What?"

He stepped closer to Rachel, wrapping her in a hug. "She sees you in a way I never could Rachel. Don't let her break your heart though."

"I won't." She replied, returning the hug.

Quinn tapped her foot impatiently before storming over to the couple. Pulling Finn away from Rachel she spat out. "Okay, that's enough."

He looked at her, with tears actually in his eyes, before turning back to Rachel. "I appreciate you telling me before you announced it to everyone else."

Rachel nodded solemnly as Finn disappeared down the crowded hallway. The brunette wrapped Quinn tightly in her arms and whispered in the girl's ear. "I know that must have been hard to watch, but nothing happened Quinn. He understands, and in his own way he was giving us his blessing. That's all. I'm still yours." She kissed the girl's cheek. "Completely."

Quinn released the breath she hadn't known she was holding, as her body relaxed around the smaller girl's embrace. "I know. It's just that now I suddenly have something to lose."

Rachel placed a hand on each of Quinn's cheeks and held the girl's teary gaze. "You won't lose me Quinn; I'll be around for as long as you'll have me." Then she leaned in closing the distance between their lips. It was a brief kiss, but it got her point across. Rachel just came out to the school; she was not ashamed of being with Quinn. The blonde smiled even as the brunette pulled away from the kiss.

They announced their relationship at the glee table during lunch and were barely acknowledged by their friends when they did so.

"Excuse me? I'm not sure if you understood what Quinn and I were trying to tell you. But we're…"

"We get it Rachel; it's just not really news. We've known something was up with you two since Monday." Tina replied before returning to her food. Nods of agreement went around the table.

Quinn smirked at the dumbfounded look on Rachel's face before leaning in and whispering to her. "You're just not as good of an actress as you thought."

Rachel huffed. "I'll have you know that it was your manhandling of me after the debate that must have clued them in."

Quinn rolled her eyes playfully. "That was on Tuesday, Rach. You were, as Santana called it, eye fucking me all day on Monday."

"Language! Quinn I can't believe the vulgarity…" Quinn attacked her lips causing Puck and a few others nearby to catcall, while Santana groaned "Get a room."

Quinn pulled away with a proud smirk.

"So, that's all it takes to shut her up." Puck was amused at Quinn's glare, but he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively anyway before adding. "I'll have to remember that."

Finn stood up, leaving his food untouched on his plate, and stormed away. Quinn looked from him to Rachel. The brunette smiled when she saw the blonde look at her. "He just needs time Rachel, it'll be fine."

Rachel nodded before sitting down, Quinn sat next to her. They held hands while they ate, much to Santana's dismay. "Must you do that, some of us are trying to eat here."

She also stormed off, Brittany right on her heels; though the blonde threw an apologetic look over her shoulder as she ran off.

Quinn took a deep breath, as she released it she whispered. "Two more days."

Rachel was the only one who heard her; she leaned closer to the blonde. "We're already out at school, and broke your 'no kissing till the first date' rule, what can you possibly be counting down to?"

"I don't really know, it's just, it's my first time planning a date. And it's me and you, and I don't know but I hope it's the start of something amazing."

"Quinn, we've already started something amazing. Anything else is just icing on the cake." She kissed the girl's cheek and they ate the rest of the meal in silence.

Quinn smiled at Rachel's words, but couldn't help continuing the countdown…


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, Breadstix or any mythology, musicals or books used…**

**Chapter 10**

It was becoming increasingly hard to stay away from Rachel, even when they could hold hands in school. Quinn walked Rachel to every class, and carried her books for her. She also kissed her on the cheek before leaving her to walk to her own class. And even though they spend their evenings together at either her house or Rachel's, they tried to limit their kissing (unsuccessfully).

The one thing Quinn was adamant on was that she not stay overnight at Rachel's again until after they had a proper first date. Though Quinn was adamant, it didn't make parting for the evening any easier. That was usually when the kissing got out of control.

Thursday evening, as Rachel walked Quinn to her car, they stood kissing in the driveway for a good 15 minutes. Rachel had surprised Quinn when she grazed the blonde's bottom lip with her tongue, requesting to deepen the kiss. Quinn had never been one to say no to Rachel, and wasn't about to start tonight. She opened her mouth, gasping when Rachel's wet, warm tongue entered. It slowly explored her mouth, before stroking Quinn's tongue as if requesting it to join in the dance.

As their tongues slide together eliciting moans from both girls, Quinn's won dominance and made its way inside Rachel's mouth. She took her time, enjoying the sensation. Rachel must have enjoyed it as well, because her hands began to wander. When they finally came to a rest on Quinn's hips, the blonde pulled away breathlessly. Damn Rachel's superior breath control because she hated being the one who had to pull away for such a stupid thing as breathing.

As the girls panted, Quinn held Rachel tightly against her. Their hearts were racing so rapidly that they could feel each other's. Quinn brought her hand up resting it on Rachel's heart. "I love that I did this to you." She smiled genuinely as she licked her suddenly dry lips.

Rachel smirked. "It's not all you do to me."

A moan escaped Quinn's lips as she closed her fully blown eyes. When she opened them, she noticed that Rachel's were just as black as hers were.

"It was never like this with any of the boys I dated." Quinn replied absentmindedly.

"Good, that means you won't be forcing us to stop so that you can pray."

Quinn chuckled. "Absolutely not!"

She brought her hand to Rachel's cheek, stroking it gently with her thumb. "Everything feels so different with you, Rachel. I can't even explain it."

"I don't expect you to, Quinn. Let's just be." She said as she touched her hand to Quinn's as it rested on her cheek.

Quinn sighed. "Well, I really should go." Even as she said it she sounded hesitant.

"One more day." Rachel replied causing the blonde's smile to beam brightly.

"I can't wait either."

They kissed each other goodbye before Quinn climbed inside her car. Rachel, holding the door open, leaned inside and kissed her again. Then she closed it for the blonde. She stood in the driveway watching the car drive away until she could no longer see it.

**00000000000000000**

The next day was the longest day of either of their lives. Even glee seemed to drag on and on. Finally the school day was over and Quinn dropped Rachel off at her house to get ready for their date. She promised to be back at 6:30 sharp.

Both girls got ready nervously. Rachel tried on outfit after outfit before settling on a black skirt, white knee high socks, with her some back penny loafers, and a red sweater that had a white unicorn on it. Quinn told her to be herself after all, and though she wanted to dress nicely for her date, she wanted to also be herself for Quinn.

When the blonde showed up at her door at 6:20, Rachel smiled. Apparently the blonde was as excited for the date as she was. Quinn was wearing a white baby doll dress with a winter green cardigan that brought out the green specks in her beautiful eyes.

Quinn smirked when she saw what Rachel was wearing. "I'm glad you wore that, and not something you hoped I'd like better, because honestly Rachel, you're gorgeous."

Rachel's cheeks brightened as she looked down shyly. When she looked back up in Quinn's eyes, she replied. "And you're stunning, that cardigan matches your eyes."

"I know it does." She smiled knowingly before she handed some flowers to Rachel.

"Gardenias?" Rachel looked at the girl questioningly. "Did you know, this whole time?"

"I suspected, now I'm sure."

Rachel brought the flowers to her nose to smell them. "They're beautiful, thank you."

Quinn smiled politely, though nervously.

"If you'd like to come in while I put these in water, I have something for you as well."

Quinn followed the girl inside, shutting the door behind her. "Where are your dads?"

"Date night. I am to be home at midnight, regardless." Rachel called on her way to the kitchen.

Quinn nodded, though the brunette couldn't see her.

When Rachel came back in the room, she properly greeted Quinn with a kiss. It was far from chaste, but it didn't last long. As she pulled away, she said. "I think we should wait till after the date for the rest, don't you think?" She winked as she said it and took off up the stairs before Quinn could respond.

Quinn blinked a few times as she tried to clear her mind of the impure thoughts that were wreaking havoc inside. Before she was able to gain control of her emotions, the brunette returned.

She was carrying something, though it wasn't wrapped in paper just tied with a bow. Rachel shyly handed it to Quinn. "It's a first edition; the quality isn't the greatest but…" 

Quinn kissed her thoroughly as she embraced the girl tightly. When she pulled away, her eyes were glowing. She flipped through the pages of her very own copy of Atlas Shrugged.

"Rachel, you really didn't have to do this."

"Are you kidding? And miss out on that look on your face, not a chance."

Quinn smiled as she returned her gaze to the girl. "The CD's you made for me were already the nicest thing anyone had ever done for me, but this…"

Rachel raised an eyebrow. "Not even when Sam gave you a promise ring?"

Quinn rolled her eyes. "It was a nice gesture, a bit misguided. But what you have done, it isn't about you claiming me, Rachel. It's about you understanding me, and taking the time to get to know me. It's about accepting all that I am. Though if you want to claim me, I won't complain." She smirked at her girlfriend.

"I definitely plan on laying claim to you tonight." Rachel replied huskily.

Quinn moaned. Which led to a few more minutes of kissing.

When the blonde took Rachel's hand in hers and walked her to the car, she opened the door for the brunette and let her climb inside the vehicle before she closed the door and hurried around to the other side.

As soon as Quinn started the car, music filled the space around them.

"This is one of the CD's you made for me. I love each of them, but this one's my favorite. I had never heard any of these songs before, but because you love them they seem more special." Quinn admitted shyly.

Rachel took the girl's hand in hers, kissing the knuckles. "I was trying to use music to express my growing feelings for you. I never in my life would have fathomed how deeply you'd return them."

Both girls blushed at Rachel's words as the sweet melodious love songs drowned out their sudden silence. It was a comfortable silence, though, one that came from just enjoying the presence of each other.

When they arrived at their destination, Rachel looked at Quinn in awe. "A planetarium? Quinn this is wonderful!"

"I'm glad you approve." Quinn smiled back.

They laced their fingers as they walked inside the building. Quinn smiled bemused at Rachel's enthusiasm. She'd only ever seen the girl this excited when they were in New York and she thought she bought the glee club all tickets to Cats. Then suddenly Quinn was envisioning them together in New York, after graduation, taking Rachel on a date to a Broadway musical that Rachel would no doubt be staring in someday. She couldn't help the smile that grew on her face at the thought.

After walking through the planetarium and enjoying a few of the informational presentations in one of the theatres resembling the night sky, Quinn took a very animated and talkative (more so than usual) Rachel back to the car.

"Oh, Quinn that was fantastic! It's been ages since I've been to one of these, since they shut down the one in Lima. I can't believe you took me all the way here just to listen to me ramble about the stars."

Quinn pulled the girl in for a kiss. When they broke away, breathless, Quinn replied. "I took you here because I wanted to do something special for you, Rach. I'd go as far as it took to do so, besides, I think you rambling about the stars is cute."

"Awww, you think I'm cute."

Quinn playfully rolled her eyes before kissing Rachel's nose. "That's old news, babe. I believe I called you gorgeous just this evening."

Rachel flushed.

When they got back inside Quinn's car, and were enveloped with soothing love songs, Quinn asked a question she'd been dying to know. "So, why Greek mythology?"

Rachel turned toward her. "It's tragic, and romantic, and gut-wrenchingly beautiful." Rachel sighed as if lost in thought.

"So, which is your favorite story then?"

"Orpheus."

Quinn raised an eyebrow as if to urge her to continue.

"He was the greatest musician and poet." When she noticed Quinn smirk she added. "Hahaha."

"I'm not teasing Rachel, I actually find it interesting."

"He was such a talented musician that we could basically charm wild beasts. Anyway, his wife, Eurydice, was killed and sent to the underworld. So he went down there to get her back. Hades enjoyed his songs so much that he agreed to allow them both to leave the underworld, on one condition."

Quinn was listening to Rachel with rapt attention.

"As he led her back to the surface, he was not allowed to look back. He had to trust that she was following him. Otherwise, she'd be lost to him forever. But just before he reached the surface, he could no longer help himself. He turned around, only to see her walking right behind him. She was taken back to the underworld and away from him forever."

"Rachel that is depressing."

"Not if you believe in true love it isn't. He should have trusted her love for him. He went to the underworld for her and couldn't trust her to follow him back out of it."

"And what does that have to do with believing in true love?"

"Going to the ends of the Earth for someone, Quinn. It's romantic."

"But it doesn't end happily ever after!" Quinn argued.

"It could have, if he had trusted that she loved him as much as he loved her."

Quinn huffed.

"Awww, Quinn Fabray is a romantic." Rachel cooed as she laced her fingers with her girlfriend's and kissed the blonde's cheek. "I guess I chose the perfect book for you to read to me."

Quinn turned toward Rachel quickly. Her eyes wide. "You remembered."

"Of course I did. I've been looking forward to it."

It was Quinn's turn to kiss Rachel, except she went for her lips. The brunette returned the kiss vigorously. Soon Rachel tore her lips away from Quinn's to kiss her jaw, and began sucking on the pulse point on Quinn's neck. The blonde tilted her head back to give Rachel full access as a moan escaped her lips.

After Rachel had effectively claimed Quinn, she pulled away proudly. The blonde's eyes darkened as she brought her fingers up to her new marked neck. She breathed out in a whimper. "I guess it's official."

Rachel grinned. "Yup, you're mine."

As Quinn's eyes grew impossibly darker, she leaned over to mark Rachel's neck, claiming her as her own. When a moan escaped the brunette's lips, she couldn't help answering in kind. Moaning into the dark skin that was exposed before her. She abruptly pulled away, panting.

"We are moving way too fast."

Rachel smiled as she looked in the mirror to examine her mark. "I agree, though it was fun."

Quinn smirked. "Best first date ever, and it isn't even done yet."

Rachel beamed. "There's more!"

Quinn took her hand in hers as she drove off toward their next destination.

When they arrived at the famous look-out point, Rachel looked at Quinn incredulously. "You said we were moving too fast."

Quinn rolled her eyes. "I made us a picnic, and I thought we could sit on the hood of the car and you could tell me more stories."

"Star gazing Quinn?" She had a reverence in her voice. "This really is the best date I have ever been on."

Quinn puffed up her chest proudly, causing the other girl to giggle.

They got out of their car and Quinn laid a blanket down on the hood of the car while she helped Rachel climb on top of it. Then she grabbed the picnic basket out of the back seat and turned the music up so they could hear it flowing from the speakers. Rachel smiled delightfully.

As they ate their vegan friendly meal and chatted enjoyably, Quinn spoke. "My favorite thing about tonight is that we already know things about each other, the good and the bad. So there's none of that awkward trying to get to know you crap."

Rachel chuckled as she took a sip of her juice. "I like that you took the time to get to know me first and planned the date accordingly. I can't tell you how sick I am of going to Breadstix where all I can eat is a salad."

Quinn rolled her eyes at the insensitivity of Rachel's previous boyfriends. "You deserved better than that Rachel."

"You know what else I prefer about this date?"

Quinn looked at her expectantly. "What?"

"The company."

Quinn blushed.

"I may deserve some of those things that you mentioned Quinn, but I count my blessings that I've been lucky enough to find you."

They kissed under the stars for a while, before they pulled apart. Quinn sat their discarded items out of the way and grabbed an extra blanket. Then they laid back and looked up at the sky, covering up with the other blanket as they cuddled together. Rachel told story after story of the legends that surrounded them in the stars. Quinn loved every minute of it.

Before Rachel's curfew, Quinn drove her back home and they sat in the car kissing goodnight. When they broke apart to catch their breath, Quinn said. "I still want to properly walk you to your door and kiss you goodnight."

Rachel nodded her approval. Then her eyebrows furrowed together. "You're not staying overnight? I thought your mom was away again this weekend."

"I want to stay Rachel, but I want to walk you to your door and kiss you goodnight first."

Rachel smiled. "Fine. Then what? Do you have to go home and pack?"

"No. I have my stuff. I was planning on stopping by a little later though, if that's okay."

"Like you have to ask." Rachel rolled her eyes playfully.

Quinn got out, opened the door for Rachel and walked her to the door hand in hand. When they reached the porch step, Rachel bent over the railing and grabbed the key that was hidden out of sight. She handed it to Quinn.

"I'll just get ready for bed; let yourself in whenever you're ready."

Quinn looked at the key in astonishment. "Really?"

Rachel stared at her before shaking her head. "You really don't get what you mean to me, Fabray."

Quinn grinned shyly. "And what do I mean to you, Rachel?"

"Everything."

Quinn claimed a kiss as they wrapped their arms around each other. Pulling away, she breathed. "See you soon. And Rachel, tonight was perfect."

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this date as much as I enjoyed writing it! I only have 2-3 more chapters to write for this story. Thank you for reading and for all the reviews. Your overwhelming support means a lot to me.**


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: Over 100 reviews already! I am forever overwhelmed (and appreciative) of your support. Thank you so much!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, any colleges mentioned or Jane Austen's book 'Pride and Prejudice.'**

**Chapter 11**

By the time Rachel was dressed and ready for bed, Quinn was already waiting for her in her bedroom. The blonde was lying flirtatiously on Rachel's bed, but whatever sultry line was about to leave her lips died in her throat when she took in the appearance of the brunette. Rachel was wearing a black tank top and some pajama bottoms, but the girl without make-up with her hair in a messy ponytail somehow always took the blonde's breath away.

Quinn noticed that after their first sleepover, Rachel was dressing more conservatively for bed. This relieved the blonde who already had trouble controlling herself around the petite girl, but it also frustrated her because she wanted nothing more than to admire the girl's flawless body and it was a bit more difficult to do so when the girl covered those amazing legs.

As Quinn cleared her suddenly dry throat, she croaked out. "I noticed your dads still were gone? We could have stayed out a bit longer." She hated the squeak in her voice as it made her cringe.

The brunette grinned at Quinn's words, but more so in amusement at the way in which they came out. If Rachel wasn't mistaken, the blonde was nervous. She sauntered over to the bed, her eyebrow raised. "Or we should have come home earlier and enjoyed the empty house."

Quinn swallowed loudly, biting her bottom lip as she felt suddenly nervous. Rachel made her way to the bed and slowly crawled on it, toward the now cowering blonde. Quinn's eyes closed on their own accord. She sighed deeply, but her eyes shot open when she heard Rachel's bellowing laugh.

Narrowing her eyes at the brunette, she muttered. "What?"

"You don't have to be so nervous around me Quinn; neither of us are ready for that next step. We're just engaging in a little harmless flirting."

"Harmless, Rach, I'm about to have a heart attack over here."

Rachel's previously mirthful eyes morphed into brown orbs of concern. She rested her hand over Quinn's rapidly beating heart.

"Yeah, babe, that isn't exactly helping." Quinn breathed out; the feel of Rachel's hand over her heart was intoxicating.

The brunette smiled apologetically, before attempting to move her hand away from its resting place on the girl. Quinn was quick to act and held the girl's hand in place. They locked their eyes on each other. Their breathing became slower as they took their breaths in unison.

"Everything was perfect about tonight Quinn; I appreciate what you did for me. It was romantic and thoughtful and…perfect."

"You said that already." Quinn smirked. It was a known quirk of Rachel's that she talked more when she was nervous, and that her words often got jumbled up. Quinn found it utterly adorable, though she'd loathe to tell the girl that or she wouldn't let her live it down. Sure, leave it to Quinn to fall in love with the things she used to hate about Rachel. Love? Did she just use the word 'love' to describe her feelings concerning the girl? Isn't it a bit soon for that? It's got to be too soon to feel that way. Right?

Rachel was staring at Quinn skeptically. "Quinn?"

"Huh?" Quinn replied without thinking, because her mind was a million miles away. Well, not so much that far away but going a million miles a minute. She replayed every conversation or interaction she had ever had with the girl. Every time she needed someone, Rachel was there. Even when she thought she preferred to be alone (or with the Skanks) Rachel was there reminding her that there was a different option, a better option. They were enemies, rivals, friends, now girlfriends. Quinn knew without a doubt, in that moment, that it was so beyond true. "I love you."

She blurted it out so quickly that the words sort of mixed together and she hoped that Rachel understood them. But just as suddenly she wished she could take it back and do it right. More romantically. She let her eyes find Rachel's, shock evident in the brown depths. But there was some other emotion swimming in them that Quinn couldn't quite decipher.

"You don't have to say it back, Rachel. I wouldn't expect you to this soon. I just…I wanted you to know. I needed you to know how I felt. I love you."

Rachel blinked. When she opened her eyes, the once indecipherable emotion became clear. Rachel's eyes shinned with love. "I love you too Quinn, I just, I wasn't sure that was what you said. It was sort of a jumbled mess and I thought I was hoping for something that wasn't there..." Quinn's lips crashed into hers.

This kiss revealed a longing for the other, reveling in the shared love between them their kiss instantly deepened. Tongues waged a war of dominance that was fought aggressively if only half-heartedly. At this point in time, it didn't matter who won because they both did. The room was filled with the sound of moans as each girl explored the girl in front of her. They were already marked, claimed by the other, but it didn't mean they couldn't stake claim again.

Quinn pulled away from the kiss causing the brunette to growl, an action that the blonde found adorably sexy. She smirked as she attached her lips to the pressure point on the girl's neck and sucked hard. The groan turned into a sensual moan that caused a warmth to begin to pool deep inside Quinn's body working its way south and settling between her legs. After she had effectively marked the girl, she licked the darkened spot just to taste her.

The trail of Quinn's tongue caused goosebumps on the previously flawless and tan skin. The smaller girl shivered visibly. Quinn trailed open mouthed kisses down Rachel's neck to her collarbone and ended just above her breasts that were unfortunately covered by the tank top, though Quinn became increasingly aware that the girl beneath her was in fact braless. She covered her moan with more kisses, but it didn't stop the ache between her legs.

She kissed her way back up Rachel's neck, placing her lips on the girl's jaw before reattaching their lips. This kiss was hungrier than all the others had been. It was Rachel who finally broke away. She pushed Quinn on her back and attached her lips to the blonde's delicate and deliciously exposed neck. Claiming her several times, getting a bit more forceful with each mark when she heard Quinn's moans of pleasure increase. Her tongue shot out of her mouth as she licked her way up Quinn's neck.

When Rachel arrived at Quinn's earlobe, she took it in her teeth and tugged on it gently as the blonde's body shuddered in pleasure. Smirking, Rachel released Quinn's earlobe and touched her lips softly to the shell of Quinn's ear. The blonde couldn't hold back the guttural moan that escaped her lips at the sensation of Rachel's mouth on her. As the brunette spoke, her lips ghosted across Quinn's ear as the blonde bit her bottom lip. "My dads just pulled in, we have to cool down. Why don't you go change and get ready for bed."

Quinn swallowed with difficulty because her mouth was so dry; too bad the same couldn't be said for her panties. She simply nodded, since she didn't trust her voice. She slowly climbed out of Rachel's bed, not trusting her legs either. When she made it to the doorway, Rachel's husky voice stopped her dead in her tracks. "I'll keep the door open."

The blonde nodded curtly and left for the bathroom.

Waiting the appropriate time for Rachel's dads to settle in and hopefully fall asleep was agony for the blonde. Quinn knew they weren't going to go any further than they had already gone, and she knew they weren't doing anything remotely sexual tonight. But that knowledge didn't make her any less anxious to share her girlfriend's bed. It was something she looked forward to. It felt not only safe, but as if it was meant to be. She smiled at the thought as she made her way to Rachel's room. As soon as she neared the door, the light popped on. Quinn smiled even wider.

Rachel was already on the left side of the bed, so Quinn hurried in with a nervous smile as she took her spot on the right. Before she could reach to shut off the light, Rachel reached over and stopped her. "I was hoping we could read a little tonight." Rachel asked sounding so nervous as if Quinn could ever say no to her.

Quinn took Rachel's hand in hers, bringing them to her lips and kissing the petite hand. "I'd love to Rachel."

Rachel beamed. Then she quickly shifted on the bed, leaning over the edge to grab the book; giving Quinn a great view of her amazingly firm ass. Quinn's mouth dropped open as her eyes darkened dramatically. She licked her lips hungrily. If she were the kind of person to give in to desire, she'd take the girl right here. And she'd probably enjoy every minute of it. But knowing how badly both of their first times had been, Quinn was easily able to curb that desire though her body still reacted on its own volition as the ache between her legs returned tenfold. She clinched them together tightly.

It took all of 30 seconds for Rachel to recover the book she was searching for, but Quinn's mind was wandering at warp speed. She couldn't wait for the time to come when Rachel was completely hers. And yet, she wanted to take her time with the girl and develop their relationship into something meaningful that could stand the test of time. She made a silent vow to herself that night that Rachel was hers and she was going to get it right.

When Rachel was back on the bed, book in hand, a sigh of relief almost escaped the blonde's lips. Rachel handed the crisp, new book over to Quinn. Somehow 'Pride and Prejudice' fit them perfectly. Though who at which time was prideful and who had her prejudices was up for debate.

Quinn flipped to the first page as Rachel snuggled up beside her. As the brunette rested her head on Quinn's lap, the blonde's hand lay loosely on Rachel's hip. The position in which Rachel was laying caused the brunette's shirt to slightly ride up as Quinn's hand rested on bare skin. The blonde's soothing voice filled the room as she read from Jane Austen's masterpiece. As she read, her fingers traced patterns on Rachel's exposed skin. Slowly, expertly, she worked her way up Rachel's back. The patterns got larger, taking up more of Rachel's skin. Quinn could tell where a bra should have been, her voice wavering a bit as she read. She loved the feel of Rachel's soft skin underneath her fingertips.

This was their routine for the next several nights. Quinn reading to Rachel into the early hours of the morning. Sure that had school, but that barely seemed relevant. Besides they'd be off school for the holidays soon anyway. They spent the holidays together, naturally, since they spend every other waking hour together anyway. Their friends had completely warmed up at the thought of them, well most of them anyway. Finn was still standoffish, but never rude. And Santana was…Santana. She was never nice to begin with, so the jabs about them being out were expected.

The week after they returned to school from the holidays, Rachel asked Quinn to accompany her on a proper date that she had planned for the two of them. Like Rachel had to ask, really, was she not aware how completely and insanely Quinn was in love with her? If so, Quinn was determined to remedy that as quickly as possible.

That Saturday afternoon, Rachel actually made Quinn go home so that she could properly pick her up for the date. Carrying in her hands a bouquet of gardenias (citing that they were now their 'thing') and a box of vegan chocolates, Rachel greeted Quinn at her front door with a smile. Rachel was dressed in an elegant dark blue dress that fell just below her knees. Her hair was curled beautifully as it lay over her shoulder. The sight alone took Quinn's breath away.

Quinn was wearing a pale purple dress that flowed gracefully to the floor. She was wearing heels, so tonight she stood even taller than her petite girlfriend. Quinn's blonde locks were straight and chic. Separately they were gorgeous, as a pair they were stunning.

They kissed chastely at the front door before Quinn hurried inside to put her flowers in a vase and the chocolates on the kitchen counter. Then Rachel took her hand in hers and walked her to the car. Chivalrously opening the door for her and allowing her to climb inside the vehicle before she hurried around to the driver's side. They had no need for the radio today, they were chatting excitedly about their college acceptance letters.

Quinn had applied to every school imaginable at the beginning of the year in hopes of getting out of this godforsaken town. When her acceptance letters came, if they weren't on the east coast, she tossed them away. She was excited to know that she was accepted to both Columbia and NYU. Rachel had also gotten into her dream school, NYADA.

"It's so exciting that we'll be going to school together in New York next year!" Rachel said unable to hide the enthusiasm as she held the blonde's hand.

"I applied just hoping I'd get out of here, I never imagined that I'd have someone to get out of here with." Quinn smiled.

"Have you decided which one you'll choose?"

"I still wanted to look into who has the best literature department."

Rachel nodded in understanding. New York was a dream come true, but NYC with Quinn by her side. The brunette suddenly felt like she could take on the world.

The girls ate at the fanciest restaurant Rachel could find that was located near Lima, and near their next destination. The food was amazing but the ambiance of the place was breathtaking. Their table was lit with a candle that flickered as the light from the flame danced across their faces. Lighting up the world around them in a kind of wonder that only people in love seemed to appreciate. They held hands as they ate, and continued to just enjoy the other's presence. Having each other around completed them in a way they never thought possible.

After dinner, though they were completely overdressed and didn't care, Rachel surprised Quinn by taking her to a seminar for literary agents. It was basically a workshop for budding writers or just lovers of literature, of which Quinn was both. The blonde beamed at the announcement, when Rachel told her where they were going. And although they were the best dressed in the room by far, Quinn made a lot of good contacts for a future career in publishing. She never knew that was an option for her, and now it seemed reachable.

Rachel sat back, allowing Quinn to work her magic in the room. The blonde had impeccable manners and was quite adept at schmoozing. Rachel watched her with adoration and awe. When the blonde finally made her way back to Rachel, with an unnecessarily apologetic look on her face, she hugged her girlfriend and whispered. "Thank you."

They walked out hand in hand, Quinn talking excitedly about her dreams for her future. "I guess, it's NYU by consensus. I'm so excited, when I finish my first year of school; I have several offers for a summer internship at publishing houses. I'll get to live and breathe books, Rach."

Rachel understood the tone in Quinn's voice; it was assuredness at finding a passion and having a dream to pursue. She held Quinn's hand tightly in hers, their fingers lacing naturally.

"New York City won't know what hit it!" Quinn continued. "And when you're a famous Broadway star, writing a memoir. Guess who'll hopefully be your editor. In the very least your publisher. Have I told you today how much I love you, Rachel Barbara Berry?"

"Not in the last four hours." Rachel teased.

"In that case, I'm long overdue. You're it for me, Rachel. My everything." She smiled sincerely and Rachel could see the truth of Quinn's words shinning in her eyes.

"And you're my everything, Quinn. Forever."

Rachel pulled in Quinn's driveway and walked her to the door. She was about to kiss her goodbye when the blonde replied. "Not goodbye, Rach. Not yet. Come inside with me."

The smile on her face clued Rachel in on her intent, as she nodded wordlessly and followed the blonde through the front door. As they approached the stairs, heading to Quinn's room, they were startled by a voice that came from the dark.

"So, you're the slut she's been sneaking around with." Judy drunkenly slurred as she staggered toward them. "I wondered who the flowers and chocolates were from. And Quinn's been gone every night…with your kind." She spat out the last words with so much venom that the shock that kept Quinn quiet this long immediately evaporated.

"Do not talk to her that way!"

"Don't you dare raise your voice to me you…dyke!" The slap resounded in the large room, as Judy's hatred cut through the girls and shred them to pieces. Their eyes watered instantly. Quinn's hand cupped her sure to be swollen cheek.

"Mom." Quinn pleaded. She had long ago realized that she was basically without her parents, but she couldn't resist the need to be accepted by at least one of them.

"Pack up the rest of your things and get the hell out of my house." Judy replied without emotion as she walked out of the room without looking back.

Quinn stood in shock. Rachel snapped out of the daze first, leading the blonde to her bedroom and helping her grab some supplies she felt the girl may need. Pictures, mementoes and keepsakes mostly, since clothes could always be bought again.

The girls slowly made their way back to the living room, before they left however, Quinn ran into the kitchen to grab the gifts Rachel brought her earlier in the day. She couldn't bear to have them in this house with her mother's hatred. They were far too pure for that.

When they arrived at the Berry's house, the shock was still apparent on each of their faces.

"What happened?" Michael asked first.

"Quinn's mom kicked her out of the house."

"Oh, honey." Jeremiah leapt from the couch and embraced both girls in a hug.

As Quinn lie in her bed with ice on her cheek, Rachel cradled her in her arms. Humming a tune that Quinn could not recognize but appreciated nonetheless. The blonde sighed deeply. "This doesn't change anything, Rachel. My feelings for you. Please don't think I regret it."

"Oh, Quinn." Rachel kissed the top of the blonde's head. "I don't doubt your feelings for me, I wonder about the feeling you have about yourself."

The blonde stopped breathing.

"I love you Quinn and you are a beautiful, and amazing, and compassionately romantic girl. A great friend, a wonderful person. Please don't let anyone tear you down, even if it is your Mom."

Quinn wept loudly as sobs violently racked her body. "It's so hard to see myself the way you do Rachel and not the way everyone else does." Her voice was so broken that it was hard for Rachel to understand the words. But she knew the girl well enough, that she knew what she would say.

"I wish you could, for one day, see yourself through my eyes. Oh the sight you would see. No matter how much I tell you I love you, Quinn, it still doesn't do justice to the way I feel about you."

The blonde sniffled, that was the only indication that Rachel had that the blonde heard her. Because shortly after, she was asleep. Rachel held her all night, never letting go.

The next day, though Quinn's bruised cheek was clearly evident, the pain in her eyes was what worried the brunette. In a feeling of absolutely helplessness, she called Santana and Brittany.

When Quinn's friends arrived, they hurried up to the bedroom Quinn had now claimed as her own. Though last night was the first night she had ever actually slept in it, since she was usually in Rachel's room.

"Berry told us what happened." The Latina spoke softly as she slowly sat on the edge of the bed.

Brittany had no such reservations however, as she jumped on the bed and enveloped Quinn in a bear hug. Quinn returned it delicately.

"You're Mom's a bitch Q. And she's wrong. I know I haven't been the best friend to you recently, but that midget is good for you."

Santana smirked with she got a small rise out of the girl. When Santana called Rachel a midget she was hoping for the scowl she got. It was a good sign at least.

"I know Rachel is the best thing that happened to me, S. It doesn't help the fact that I've been kicked out of my house twice now and my parents hate me."

Santana grimaced. "I know. That's why I was scared to come out, with Brittany. Granted I was sort of forced out of the closet while you and Tinker Bell hopped merrily out of it…"

"Point please Santana; you really are worse than Rachel." She raised an eyebrow in challenge.

"I resent that remark!" Rachel protested with a huff, to which both Quinn and Santana smirked.

"Good to know the fire's not out of you." Santana replied.

"How about you? How'd your parents take it?"

"They choose to remain blissfully ignorant."

"It's a good thing we're all out of here in a few months."

"Yet, never soon enough, huh?"

Quinn nodded.

"So, Q?" Brittany asked hesitantly. "You're not broken are you? Because Rachel fixed you and I don't know if she'll know how to again."

Quinn smiled sadly. "I'm not broken, Brittany. But I have a feeling that even if I were, Rachel would find a way to fix me."

She locked eyes with the love of her life and they shared an intimate moment. No words were needed.

"Ay dios mio!" Santana blurted out as she stood from the bed. "Get a room, and please just do it already. This sexual tension is awkward even for me."

Quinn and Rachel laughed nervously. Brittany beamed excitedly as she clapped her hands together.

Santana smirked as she and Brittany walked toward the door. Santana turned toward Rachel with a sugary sweet smile. "Looks like my work here is done."

Quinn rolled her eyes; Rachel just watched the girls leave since she was speechless.

After several moments of silence, Rachel pointed to the open door and sputtered. "I…she…ah!"

Quinn laughed.

"She was helpful, Rach, in her own way. Come here." Rachel obeyed. When they were both on the bed. Quinn reached for the brunette's hand. "Thank you Rachel, I know how hard it was for you to call Santana."

"I would do anything for you. Always."

Quinn kissed Rachel's hand. "I know. Rach, baby, I know I haven't had a relationship with my Mom for awhile. But until now, I could pretend that she still loved me. Now it's hard to deny the truth."

Rachel claimed Quinn's lips. The kiss was not even sexual; it was honest and pure and meant to convey comfort. When she pulled away, she held the blonde's face in her hands. "The only truth you need to know is how much I love you. And how much my dads love you, and Santana and Brittany, and everyone in glee. You are surrounded by love Quinn. Please don't forget that, no matter how much what your Mom said threatens to get to you."

"I know Rachel, and thank you. It'll just take time. It took time to realize my Dad was never coming back, it'll take time for this too."

"Take all the time you need. I'm never leaving."

Quinn's breath hitched. She breathed out slowly "Promise?"

"I promise."

Quinn wrapped Rachel in a tight embrace. When she was kicked out the first time, she felt so alone. She was pregnant and living a lie and she felt that no one loved her. This time still hurts like hell, but it is so much different. She is not living a lie; it feels good to have the truth out so completely. She didn't feel alone, and she knew she was loved. Rachel loved her, and she loved the brunette more than she could even fathom. And because of that love, today was going to be a distant memory. It'd just take a little time.

**A/N: So, a lot happened in this chapter and I know it was more serious than the rest of the story had been, but I hope you enjoyed it anyway. Quinn's got a dream and a reason to go to New York, and they still haven't made the leap….**

**The last chapter is next, and it'll be an epilogue. The girls finally go all the way. **


	13. Epilogue

**A/N: I couldn't keep you guys waiting, so here's the final chapter!**

**Thanks for joining me on this journey and for all your amazing support along the way. This was never going to be very long, when I started I knew exactly how I wanted it to end and so here it is.**

**I hope you like it. Smut. This chapter should be rated M. Fair warning…**

**Epilogue**

**1 Month Later**

It took awhile for things to get back to normal. The nights varied for a few weeks between Rachel cradling Quinn as she cried herself to sleep and Quinn reading to Rachel. They were intimate at times, never in their bedrooms, when they could steal kisses or hide in the janitor's closet at school for a make-out session but their relationship grew deeper over the last month.

Neither girl had a doubt that they were more than ready, but neither was ready to be the one to make the move. It was on a night toward the end of February, and they were home alone cuddled on the couch. It was cold outside, so they were wrapped in a blanket. Rachel's head was resting on Quinn's chest as the blonde held her tightly in her arms.

The brunette could feel Quinn's heartbeat, moving more rapidly as the circles Rachel was drawing on Quinn's thigh were getting dangerously higher. Rachel smirked to herself; trying to see how far so could take it, hoping to force the blonde to make a move. As Rachel fingers moved to the waist of Quinn's pajama bottoms, the blonde's breath hitched. "R-Rachel?"

"Hmmm?" The vibration of Rachel's voice ricocheted on Quinn's chest, causing the blonde to shift uncomfortably.

"Please, unless you're ready for more, I can't control myself much longer if you keep doing that." She hadn't intended to sound so sultry, but she had to admit that if anything could possibly entice the brunette it'd be that husky tone of hers. She smirked at the thought.

"Is that a challenge, Quinn?" Rachel's eyebrow quirked as she turned her head around to face the blonde; still resting her head on Quinn's chest. She slipped one finger underneath the waistband of Quinn's pants and brushed it across the length of the girl's pelvis.

Quinn bit her lip but not quickly enough to stifle the moan that escaped. "Are you accepting the challenge, Rach?"

Rachel's head shot up, seizing Quinn's lips in a searing kiss. Tongues were instantly engaged as Quinn's hands made their way underneath Rachel's shirt and quickly rose to cover her exposed breasts. Rachel moaned at the sensation of Quinn's hands gripping her breasts firmly. The moan she elicited from her girlfriend and the feel of Rachel's hardened nipples in her palms caused a moan to erupt from her own lips. She couldn't help herself from gently squeezing the perky breasts, especially when the hand Rachel had near the waistband of her pants dipped underneath the fabric and made their way down toward Quinn's already moistened panties. She pulled away from the kiss abruptly.

"Rachel?" Her voice was shaky and her eyes dark with desire as Rachel looked into them with the same desire blackening hers.

"I'm ready whenever you are Quinn." Rachel's voice was shaky but certain.

Quinn swallowed thickly. "Then we should take this upstairs, right?"

"Your bedroom or mine?" Rachel smirked suggestively.

She grabbed Quinn's hand and they hurried up the stairs, as soon as they were inside Rachel's bedroom, the door was slammed shut and Quinn was shoved up against it. Rachel was pressed up against her immediately. She held Quinn's hands against the door as she kissed her girlfriends neck, before sucking and nipping at it. Quinn struggled against her.

"Rachel, baby, I need to be touching you. This is killing me." Her voice was so low that it sounded almost like a growl, the sound made Rachel freeze immediately as she looked into Quinn's eyes with a smirk.

"You want to touch me? Where?" Rachel's husky voice matched Quinn's. The blonde licked her lips hungrily before replying with a very firm. "Everywhere."

Rachel moaned, her panties were already damp but now she was dripping with desire for the blonde in front of her.

She reached for the hem of her own shirt, but Quinn's stopped her. "Can I?" She looked at Rachel reverently and the brunette simply nodded.

Quinn took the shirt off slowly, and the naked torso of her girlfriend left her breathless.

Rachel chewed her lip nervously. She felt suddenly self conscious before Quinn's hungry gaze. Or she did until Quinn found her voice again. "You're perfect Rachel, absolutely beautiful."

Quinn claimed Rachel's lips in a desperately passionate kiss. When she pulled away, she took Rachel's hand in hers and led them to the bottom of her own shirt. Rachel grabbed it and lifted it off of Quinn in one elegant flowing sweep. As the shirt was discarded on the floor next to Rachel's, Quinn's bra was soon to follow. Rachel stood in awe, before she took a step closer and took Quinn's breasts in her hands. The sensation caused both girls to moan as the ache in their cores got more prevalent.

Quinn slowly walked them both to Rachel's bed, and gently climbed on top of the girl. She looked at the girl inquisitively before she took off the brunette's bottoms, with her underwear soon after. She knelt on the bed, raking in the sight of her beautiful girlfriend's perfectly naked body laid out for her to claim as her own. Her breathing was already labored.

She removed her own pants and underwear and quickly returned to the bed, slowly lowering herself on top of the brunette. She attached their lips as they kissed; their desire for each other clearly evident. Slowly and gently, Quinn rocked her body into Rachel's. The brunette's body reacted instantly, her hips buckling against Quinn's. They began rocking in unison; ever once in a while their wet cores would smash against each other effectively mixing their juices. Their desire for each other becoming too much to contain.

"Rachel, are you sure you're okay? Are you ready?" Quinn asked with concern, love and adoration in her soft voice.

"Quinn, I want you so badly it literally hurts."

That was all Quinn needed to hear. She kissed her way down Rachel's body, taking care of each breast equally. Licking it, suckling it, and nibbling on the hardened nipples. Then she made her way lower, claiming every inch of Rachel's tanned body wiggling beneath hers. When she kissed her way back up, claiming Rachel's lips once more, she spoke again softly. "I'll try my best not to hurt you Rachel, but I've never done this before."

Rachel looked at her lovingly. "Quinn, I trust you."

The blonde nodded. She slowly trailed her had down Rachel's torso, and through Rachel's silky, wet curls covering her destination. Sliding her finger the length of Rachel's clit, she bit her own lip before hesitantly shoving a finger inside Rachel's opening. The reaction was immediate as Rachel's back arched and her pelvis buckled into her.

"It's good Quinn, please. Finish." Rachel begged.

Quinn began thrusting her fingers in and out, slowly at first until her confidence built up. Then she moved more quickly. Rachel moaned her name and it caused the blonde to shove a second finger inside. Thrusting in and out, deeper and deeper, faster and faster. Their bodies moving as one. Their breathing erratic as the rocking of their bodies intensified.

"Quinn, I'm close. Faster." Rachel's voice was broken as she was breathless, but Quinn understood her.

She pumped her fingers even faster, as she began rubbing her thumb against Rachel's dampened and swollen clit. The sensation alone was enough to finish Rachel off, as her body stiffened and the pleasure of the climax flowed through her. Quinn pulled her fingers out, wiping the wetness on the sheets and finding Rachel's lips again.

"I love you, baby." She whispered as Rachel's body went slack.

Quinn fell on the bed, lying on her back and breathing just as quickly as Rachel was. Rachel took her hand in hers and held it tightly.

"I love you too, Quinn."

When Rachel recovered from her orgasm, she made her way on top of Quinn. She was straddling her hips, their wet core resting against each other. The feeling alone was nearly enough to shove Quinn the rest of the way over the edge.

Rachel slowly brought her hands up Quinn's sides, brushing against the outsides of her breasts, and down the girl's arms. Finally, she pinned the girl's hands to the bed and ducked down to claim Quinn's swollen lips. "Are you ready? I know it's just as scary for you as…"

"Rachel, I'm not scared of you. Of this. I want this more than anything right now. Please."

Rachel rocked her hips on top of Quinn's that instantly caused the blonde to moan. The way the girl could move astounded her. She licked her lips in anticipation. As Rachel rocked harder and faster, Quinn's breathing became shallow. She couldn't believe how amazing the feeling encompassing her was. As her desire for Rachel became unbearable, she had to bite back the profanities that she knew Rachel wouldn't appreciate.

Something about Rachel taking charge and not letting her touch her was sexy. Plus, seeing Rachel's breasts bounce with every thrust of her hips was enough to push her over the edge. Those breasts, she wished she could be holding them now, but her hands were still pinned to the bed.

Rachel must have sensed Quinn's frustration because she let the blonde's hands free and they went immediately on their target. They cupped Rachel's breasts as both girls called out in pleasure. Rachel finally stopped rocking, and trailed her hand back down Quinn's sides, over her breasts, squeezing them gently before circling Quinn's belly button with her finger. "You're absolutely gorgeous Quinn and I love you. I'm going to show you how much I love you now, if that's okay?"

"Now, Rachel. God, do it now." Quinn demanded.

Rachel quickly obeyed, fingers trailing toward Quinn's core. "You are so wet."

"For you. It's all for you." She growled.

Rachel couldn't take the teasing and shoved two fingers inside Quinn, when the girl's body stiffened, she hesitated. "I'm sorry."

"No, Rach. It feels good."

Rachel nodded. She began to pump her fingers deep inside of Quinn as the blonde's hips rocked with her; keeping the tempo. Quinn was already so close to the edge, it didn't take long for her to fall over it. She screamed Rachel's name as she came and the brunette collapsed on top of her. Quinn wrapped her tightly in her arms. Their breathing and their hearts were keeping pace with each other.

"I love you, Rachel."

"I love you, Quinn."

Rachel rolled off of Quinn. And the blonde immediately spooned her, pulled her into her body and held her in a loving embrace. They pulled the sheet over their sweaty and naked bodies, as sleep threatened to take them.

"You were right Quinn." Rachel spoke barely above a whisper.

"Hmmm?" The blonde tried to keep her hazel eyes open.

"When it's with the right person, it's amazing."

Quinn smiled tiredly. "It was more than amazing. It was perfect."

"And with the right person, my heart feels full not empty."

Quinn shifted in the bed, leaning over Rachel's shoulder. Kissing it gently as she leaned toward the brunette's ear and whispered. "I was never so happy to be right."

Rachel giggled and Quinn kissed her cheek and then her shoulder before returning to her position on the bed behind Rachel. As her arms were tightly around the brunette, Rachel held Quinn's arms securely so she couldn't move even if she wanted to (though she wasn't going anywhere, ever).

"And we still have forever."

"Even forever won't be long enough with you Rachel." She muttered as sleep took her. Sweet slumber took Rachel shortly after.

**THE END**

**A/N: There you have it! Forever isn't long enough for them :) **

**I hope you enjoyed this journey as much as I did. They both had horrible first times that nearly ruined them but they were able to heal each other. Yes I am a shameless romantic!**

**I won't be able to update my other two stories until late Sunday night. I promise you they will be worth the wait :)**


End file.
